Wrong Victim,Wrong Thief
by loren1415
Summary: Bainil was a thief trying to survive and buy her little sister's expensive medicine.When she heard elves were coming to Gondor, she was happy. Elves were rich.But,she tried to two elven leaders. She got caught, and it changed her life forever. T for language. Fluff,and probably a one ring,no Sauron, and Frodo's fine.Elrond had pushed Isildur into Mount Doom.
1. Only For Her

The forest was cold. Very cold. She did not like the cold, but kept on going.

_For her. Always for her, only for her. Mustn't stop. Always keep going. Never stop._

After running for an hour straight, no stops, she arrived at the city. It was beautiful. With grace and agility not even an elf could match, she scaled walls and jumped through windows until she was in the middle of a large hall that was expensively furnished. She touched nothing, but crept along the hall within the shadows. She slithered along until she found a large door with gold and silver inlaid to present a picture of a forest filled with animals.

After the lock was picked, she slid into the bedroom, quietly closing the door. With an expert eye, she scanned the room. On one side was a bed with a sleeping occupant. All around the room was expensive furniture, tapestries, and rugs and other useless decorations. She crept to a vanity on one of the walls, and spotted a jewelry box. She lifted the lid slowly, and looked at all the priceless necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings.

She slipped a small brown pouch from her pocket, and filled it to the brim with the smallest yet most expensive ones she could find.

_These will fetch a nice price on the market for sure._

The woman slipped from the room, back to the walls and windows, and into the forest. She back-tracked until she came upon a small camp a couple miles away from the mansion.

Slipping from her gear, the woman walked to the nearby stream and looked her reflection. With dull, straight red hair, bright silver eyes, and flawless skin, she was Bainil. It meant Beautiful Female in elvish.

_Only I would be cursed with such a name. Maybe it is time to take a different name. Maybe Deninil, Silent Woman, or Rewil, Untamed Female. Both are perfect...hmm, to chose, to chose..._

()-()-()-()-()

The trip back to her home of Minis Tirith, or Gondor, was long from leaving Edoras, or Rohan. By the time she reached her 'home',it was already dark and very much dangerous. Already she had to fight a pickpocket off her purse of coins. Which didn't have much anyways.

She lived in a shabby lodging by the Great Gate. Closer you are to danger, cheaper the rent. Bainil didn't even count the place a 'lodging' in her book. It was run-down, smelly, and full of rats.

_Home sweet home!_

The lady who ran the lodging was horrid, ugly, fat, mean, and greedy. Her name, nobody knew, but they all called her Uga. The lodge was called The Snoring Serpent. The sign had a picture of a giant sleeping snake. The Sign itself only hung on the post by one chain, the other rusted and broke, leaving the sign lopsided.

"Good Night, Uga. I hope you have nightmares and you keel over in your sleep," called Bainil. Uga grumbled from behind the front counter and went back to murdering her chicken leg.

_Sickening hag! I keep you alive for her, and only her! I hope you choke on the chicken leg! No, wait, don't. Whatever..._

Bainil walked up the stairs, and into room 8. The living room/kitchen/dining room was pitch black except for the small sliver of green light that came through the grimy window at the other end of the room. Bainil sulked into the room, and started to rid herself of her weapons. Her bow and quiver, then her twin daggers, then her hidden throwing knifes, hidden daggers, and lastly her bracers that had hidden knives that came out when she flexed a certain muscle in her arms. Then she stripped of her armor until she was only in her black tunic and gray leggings.

She set her traveling pack the door and her money purse in a hole in the wall. Grabbing the pouch with the stolen goods, she dropped it in a dresser drawer.

Slowly and quietly, she crept into the room with the faintest of glows coming from under the door. In the middle of the door was a the name _Glawen _written in a fading pink, with butterflies and bird surrounding the name.

Entering the room, Bainil's eyes immediately went to the small bed at the corner of the room. There a little lump rose and fell evenly. Under a blanket of pink, was a small head of brown hair with it back to the door.

_Ah, she is asleep. Good. No pain in the land of Irmo. May the Valar of dreams treat her well while she is in his realm. Or else._

Quickly closing the door again, Bainil walked to the window and wiped off a spot so she could see the front of the lodging and the streets of Minis Tirith. A few people still wandered the streets despite the blinding rain. Bainil looked to the sky, which was black.

The clouds shifted, and let a ray of silver moonlight hit Bainil.

_You think this little act of wonder and kindness will repay me for what you did? No, you left us. You left me, and little Glawen, my little light. She is the only light I need in darkness, so take you petty moonlight and leave us alone. We needed when you left, but now we don't. So go the fuck away, and never bother us again! You are no mother! You are a witch! A witch!_

The clouds shifted again, blocking the moon. Bainil smiled, the first one to actually travel to her eyes, and walked away from the window to lay on a rug on the ground. She pulled a pillow and blanket off from the top of the dresser, and laid down to sleep.

_Manwe, forgive me for my actions. I do what I do because I have to. Irmo, grant me no dreams, but grant my sister the sweetest of heavens._

With that, she drifted into a dark abyss, no dreams or nightmares. Just resting her body, and hoping for a better future.

…...

Disclaimer:*Checks bank accounts* Yup, i own nothing except Bainil and Glawen. The rest goes to Tolkien. Not that I'm jealous or anything... *Bangs head against desk*


	2. Big News!

Bainil woke Anar, at the breaking of dawn. She slipped to the bath chambers, changed her clothes, relived her self, and took a cold bath. After that, she hoped into the kitchen. Scanning through the pantries, she found: Some dried meat, dried herbs for cooking, a large jar of tea leaves, a half a jar of jam, a loaf of bread, one small bag of flour, three eggs, a small jar of honey, six apples, and a sliced of wrapped cheese.

_Damn, need to buy more food. But if I buy food, I won't have enough for the medicine. Maybe there is something ready to sell at the market._

With that in mind, she went to the dresser and went through some of her illegally 'acquired' goods. She settled on a gold and silver pendent with a large emerald in the middle, a necklace of silver with rubies, and a pair of diamond and gold earrings.

She shoved them in a bag, and set them next to her weapons and armor. First, she had to check on Glawen.

She walked to Glawen's door, and opened it to the room. The room was a sickly looking room, with nasty wood and peeling brown paint. But it still looked nice. Nice enough for two dirt poor girls, anyways. On the floor in the middle of the room was a pink carpet with butterflies and birds and other little creatures sewn on, still visible despite it had faded and was very worn out. On the walls were pictures of forests, rivers, waterfalls, animals, and lakes. There was a small beech dresser on the wall beside the door, and it had a mirror with it. Around the room were several toys like dolls and wooden animals. Above the bed hung a homemade mobile. Stars, the sun, and the moon hung from it.

On the bed sat Glawen, staring at Bainil. Glawen was paler than the moon, and her eyes shone like jewels. Her hair, despite being knotty and slightly dirty, was a dark brown and wavy. Her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through Bainil's very soul. She was Bainil's light, like her name said. Glawen meant light in elvish, and she defiantly a light to Bainil.

"Hey, my Little Light. How are you feeling?" asked Bainil. She crossed the room and sat at the end of Glawen's bed.

"Pain. Lots and lots of pain. Help, Sissy, please make the pain go away," Glawen pleaded, her voice hoarse. Bainil finally noticed her eyes were darker than normal, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Of course, right away, Sweety!" Bainil jumped from the couch and went to the beech dresser. On the dresser was a jar with brown, long, plump roots inside. She opened the jar and took out one of the roots, and hurried into the kitchen. She grabbed the jar of tea leaves, a kettle, and a wooden cup. She poured water into the kettle from a bucket, and lit the fireplace. After the fire was lit, she threw a few faggots of wood in.

Soon she had a cup of tea sitting on the table. She grabbed the and a knife, and cut it open. She got as much juice as she could into the tea then stirred. She pulled out the jar of honey, and added some into the tea.

Bainil hurried back to Glawen with the tea. Glawen gratefully drank the tea, and Bainil saw the stress fall from her beautiful face.

"Better?" asked Bainil.

"Better."

()-()-()-()-()

After making Glawen ate a good enough breakfast, washing her, and helping her into new clothes, Bainil got ready to head for the markets.

"Alright Glawen, I'm going to the markets today and I'm gonna be at work for most of the day, ok? You remember the rules. Stay inside, eat some apples or bread if hungry, and heat up and drink your tea if you have any pains. Ok, i got to go, i love you, bye-bye!" Bainil kissed Glawen's forehead and left the house.

Soon she was walking through a dark warehouse lined with rows and rows of stands with different goods. This was the black market of Minis Tirith. You could get practically anything here if you know the right people, be the 'product' legal or illegal. Today Bainil was just going to sell her 'goods' to her usual buyer, Bornavin.

Bornavin was a sleazy little man with greasy black hair, wrinkled face, and he always smelled of smoke and liquor. The run of the mill vendor in the black market.

"If it isn't my favorite source of products, Bainil! What have you got for me today, Beautiful?" he asked with his nasty voice. It was horrid and couldn't be described with words.

"Just a few things today. And stop calling me that or I'll go find a new buyer to sell to," she all but growled. He raised his hands in surrender and looked at her 'goods'.

All three item got her: 356 gold,67 silver, and 5 brass. Not as much as she had hoped for.

After purchasing more of Glawen's medicine, Bainil only had: 10 silver and 5 brass. But she was able to use 56 gold to get half a root.

Next was food shopping in the white market, or just the normal market. She got some pretty good deals that day, but was only left with 1 silver and 8 brass.

Bainil wandered into an inn she didn't know the name of, and looked for potential victims. There were a few off to the corner that seemed worthy pickings. They looked like they would have an alright amount of coin, and they didn't look to bright either. Just as she was about to work her money making magic, she heard some gossipers that had lead her to good thieving before talking. She decided to wait and listen.

"Did you hear, boy? Elves are comin' here to Gondor! Some say they're 'ere for treaties. Some say fir trade. I think there just 'ere to show off how rich they are. These ain't some of those normal elf folk, nah, these lords and lady elves! They 'eally rich!" said a woman.

"Well, when they comin',Ma? I wanna see rich elves!" said the boy.

"Tomorrow, bright an' early! Gonna be interesting, i think!" By now Bainil had heard enough, and walked out of the tavern while picking up some coin purses on her way. No one even noticed. It was late, Isil was already rising with his silver light.

_Hmm...elves in Gondor? Bloody perfect. There so rich, they won't miss a few jewels and silks here and there. They have enough to spare for all of Middle Earth! I'm just...easing their travels burdens for the trip back home for them..._

…...Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs. I don't own Gondor or the elves. Dang it...Tolkien gets everything! *Pouty face*

Please review and tell me what you think. I need input! (Get it, get it? Input? Short Circuit? No? ok...)

*Hides in the shadows*


	3. The Elves Come To Town

Bainil walked back to the lodging, and went straight to Glawen's room. She found her playing with two wooden horses Bainil had carved for her.

"Yeah, Little Light. How are you feeling?" Bainil sat in front of Glawen and picked a wooden toy warrior. She grabbed a wooden horse and made the warrior ride the horse in front of Glawen.

"Fine. Better than this morning anyways. How was the bakery today?" Bainil smiled sadly, she had lied to Glawen and told her that she worked in a bakery. She didn't want her Little Light's innocence of the world to fade because she knew her big sis was a thief.

"Slow, as usual. Not many people want breads or pastries now a days. But I did get some money for groceries. And I got some side jobs too. Enough for three and a half roots of medicine. I'll make dinner, you just sit and play. Love you," Bainil rose from her spot and ruffled Glawen's hair.

There dinner consisted of some dried fish, bread with jam, and tea. Not very fulfilling, but better than nothing. They also had some cooked water chestnuts for dessert. Not a very good dessert, bur Glawen loved water chestnuts, especially after you cooked them.

()-()-()-()-()

Anar rose early that morning, barely peeking over the land. Bainil stared at the Great Gate, waiting for it to open, waiting for the targets. She sat on top of the roof of The Snoring Serpent.

Then she saw them. A group of finely dressed people on horses loaded with goods. Bainil smiled a smile that would have made a balrog head for the hills. Today would be the day Bainil would no longer have to scrounge up worthless trinkets to sell on the black market. Just one elvish bracelet, with no gems and just made of gold, went for about 1500 gold. And to take _a lot_ from them?

_We shall never be in poverty again. I shall no longer be a dishonorable thief! Take that you witch of a mother! I can live without your pity! Both of us!_

By crawling, running, jumping, and climbing the roofs of Gondor, Bainil was able to follow the elves until they got to the sixth ring. They stopped at a high class inn, and unloaded all their goods in their broomstick marked all the room numbers in her head. She had been able to see by peeking through a window at the end of the hall all of the elves room's were.

There was about twenty elves? Ten were on this floor, and about ten on the next floor up. But the ones she was looking at now looked a hell of a lot richer.

She had her eyes set on two elves specifically.

The first was a male. He had raven black hair, gray eyes, and he was tall like all elves. But he was heavier set than the other elves. While the other were lithe and willowy, he had broader shoulder and was a tad shorter than the rest, but still tall.

The other was a lady. She had long golden platinum hair, blue eyes, and she had some sort of glow to her. And she had some sort of a hidden power to her.

Both elves were clothed much better and seemed to hold a higher rank among the elves. The male was currently ordering some low rank looking elves around, while the lady was just watching.

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil watched and follow the elves for most of the day. She had returned to the lodging once to check up on Glawen, make sure she had medicine, and she had dinner.

She must have been blessed by the Valar, for she caught the two rich elves with some servants walking around town. And just turning into an alley short-cut.

She was able to get a good look at what she could easily take off their persons. The male had a _mithril_ circlet on his forehead. Bainil almost screamed in happiness. Mithril was worth more than anything she had ever encountered. And this circlet had diamonds set into it. Just that circlet alone could set her and Glawen for life. He also had a few gold and silver trinkets there, but nothing really caught her eye like the circlet.

The lady had mithril everything. Her earrings, necklace, bracelets, and circlet were all made from mithril, and they had diamonds set into them. Bainil was close to fainting.

But something else caught her attention.

One of the servants, which she figured out was a guard, had a sword of silver with veins of mithril running through it. It had no scabbard covering it, but had a hook to keep it from falling. It was a beautiful, yet deadly sword.

Bainil wanted it _all_.

And she was gonna get it all, no matter _what_.

…...

Disclaimer: Gondor goes to Tolkien, and so do _certain_ elves.

Sorry this is so short. Kinda rushed it. And that has to be one of the worst cliffhangers ever. I don't even think that can be counted as a cliffhanger.

DON'T KILL ME! *Hides behind Bainil*help me...


	4. The Fight

Warning: Violence, and kinda bad fight sequence. Please don't hurt me...

…...

Bainil crept quietly, not even stirring the sleeping rats and mice at her feet. She was mind boggling close to her target. She could even smell his scent: Musky like old books, with a hint of peppermint.

The elves had stopped and formed a circle, with their backs to the outside. They were all currently looking at a map of Gondor, trying to find their way.

Creeping ever closer, Bainil's black armor was nearly touching the elf back before her. She had already stolen their coin purses and hid them in a bag in the alley for later. Jewelry was already taken and stashed into her burlap sack. Now she was going for the crown jewel. Or more like the circlet jewel.

Stealing circlets right off the person's head was impossibly tricky, and only a handful of master could do it. And that was when you stole it from a mortal man. She was stealing it from an immortal, highly sensitive elf's head. And he was most likely a trained warrior.

Normally, Bainil would even dare think about something that risky. She would have known she'd get caught. But at that moment, Bainil's mind and better judgment was clouded with greed.

The tips of her fingers grabbed the sides of the circlet oh so carefully. She applied no pressure to not arouse suspicion. All the elves were concentrating on the map, the darkness helping to hide her presence. Barely.

Bainil started to slowly lift the circlet. It crept a tiny bit higher each passing second. It did not hug his head in a vice grip, but didn't hang off loosely either.

It rose higher and higher... above the eyebrow... middle of the forehead...almost to the hairline... and above his head.

With her heart pounding, she slowly brought her arms back down to her.

She had been in that positing too long.

Her arms gave a faint 'Ereek', and six heads turned and looked at her.

Bainil was forced to look straight in the eyes of her victim, shock evident in his eyes.

The guard lunged for her, but Bainil was already in action.

She dodged the guard easily, and kept the circlet in one hand. The guard drew his sword swung it at stomach. She easily tip-toed away, jump up the wall, and straight onto a roof. With a quick grab and a flick of her wrist, the guard's sword now laid on the ground, while I arm was pinned to the alley wall

"Sorry, but I got this baby now. Don't worry, its being put to very good cause. Ta ta!" With that, Bainil jumped away onto roofs until she was back at the first ring of the city. But her thief instincts told her something was wrong.

Turning around, she realized she was being followed by the guard, a servant, and the rich male leader.

_Well, shit. Am I really gonna have to kill them? Damn, and I was hoping to let them live and have a murder free day. Or maybe I still can have a murder free day? Hm..._

Bainil slipped the circlet into her burlap sack that was tied to her waist, and brought out the knives in her bracers. She got into a battle ready stance, and waited for the elves to come to her.

The guard caught up to her first, and tried to plunge his sword straight through her. She easily pushed the sword upward with the flat of her blade, and kicked the guard in the stomach, sending him backwards a bit. He brought his sword above his head, and was preparing to send it down on her.

Bainil grabbed the hilt and kept his arms in the air, and slashed a cut to his stomach, not really wanting to cause injury.

He hissed in pain, and tried to get his arms and sword from her grasp. She hooked her left foot behind his right ankle, and jumped back while the swing came down. He fell with sword in hand onto his back, keeping it from striking her. Bainil kicked the sword out of his hand, and sent it skittering down the roof, where it stopped at the edge and teetered before falling to the alley below.

She sent a swift jabs to his throat, abdomen, and arms. He was gonna be paralyzed for a few hours. But he was gonna live.

Bainil turned just in time to cross her blades to block a sword from cleaving her head down the middle. The servant had caught up to her, and probably saw the fight with the guard. While the servant was probably not trained as much as the guard, he still had skill. And he wasn't as bulky and slow as the guard. He was a whole lot faster, yet less trained.

She parried and blocked a few blows, before nicking him on the face. He stilled for a moment, and that gave Bainil her chance. Bainil grabbed the front of his tunic, lifted him in the air, and slammed him onto the roof. She kicked his sword away also, and gave his arms a few cuts.

Bainil sent a few swift jabs his way, and paralyzed him like the guard.

Looking around, she was able to spot the leader standing a few feet away, watching her every move with clear interest.

"Well, you gonna come and fight me or what? I can kill your little servant and guard, right here, right now!" _But I don't wanna! _Was her afterthought.

"Yes, but you haven't. You even went through the trouble of paralyzing them so you won't have to kill them. You can't kill what doesn't follow," the leader said matter-O-factly.

"Sure, I don't want an even bigger bounty on my head, so I avoid killing as much as possible. Now, if you excuse me, I have money to make and things to steal."

()-()-()-()-()

After a quick escape from the leader, Bainil was back In her lodging and resting easy in an old wooden chair, admiring her prizes.

_Lovely, truly lovely. These will fetch beyond a good price at the black market. Maybe I should hold an auction. But first I must sit on my loot for a while. Can't sell them right away, they're still gonna be looked out for. Damn elves._

After hiding away the loot, Bainil looked around the lodging. When she sold the elvish trinkets, she and Glawen would be able to leave this rat's nest, and live in a nice house with real furniture and with no rats or mold.

_Soon, we're gonna be leaving the good life! Just wait, mother, we'll be away from you pity forever, soon. But not soon enough._

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil went through her daily routine with Glawen, but decided to stay inside and not steal. She might run into the elves or guards looking for her. So she spent the day with Glawen until it turned to night, and sent Glawen to bed with a cup of medicine water by her bed.

Bainil got her pillow and blanket, and laid down to sleep.

She didn't even notice the pair of eyes lurking in the shows, which slipped out the window after she had fallen asleep.

…...

Ooh, spooky! The only thing I like about Disclaimer is finding a new way so say it.

Renuncia: No soy dueño de Gondor o elfos de Tolkien.

(I used Google translate. People who speak Spanish, IS THIS RIGHT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gondor or Tolkien's elves.

Please review, I CRAVE IT! I NEED IT! ITS MY PRECIOUS! *Twitch twitch*


	5. To Rivendell!

People, I bet your all like,"Hey, wheres the humor and stuff? Bainil is only, like, sad and dramatic and stuff," like a 70's hippie, but don't worry. The funny is coming. Just need like, one more chapter until what I think is funny comes. TO THE STORY,*Does Buzz Light-Year pose*, To infinity, and beyond! *Swoosh!*

And P.s.- I'm gonna add _some_ humor to this one. Or at least, what I think is funny.

…...

Bainil woke when she heard voices.

_That ain't right. Glawen must have woken up early. Guhhhh..._

She felt a foot push her side. She smacked the foot away, and brought the blanket over her half asleep head.

"Glawen, go back to bed! Too early...," now the foot kicked her in the stomach and she was wide awake.

She jumped up from the floor, and spun to see her attacker. There stood the guard she had paralyzed the night before. He had golden silver hair and gray eyes.

_Holy Hot Mama, I never got a good look at him before now. And he is _cute! _No, wait, BAD BAINIL!_

Behind him was the rich lady, and the leader along with two servants.

"Ok, if I'm gonna have to slaughter all of you, at least tell me your names first so I can give you a semi proper burial," said Bainil exasperated. How did they find her?!

"Watch your tongue, thief! You shall not-" The cute guard was cut off by the leader.

"My name is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. That is Haldir of Lothlorien. This is Lady Galadriel, and this is my head councilor Erestor and my head minstrel Lindir, the same one you paralyzed," he answered politely. Bainil could feel the blood rushing from her face.

_A...a...a LORD?! Oh, i am a dead little girl. Sixteen and thrown in a dungeon for life, or worse! Executed! And he's from Rivendell. Rivendell! Mandos, kill me now!_

"Do-ta-do, I'm dead!" she sang."Wait, you brought your minstrel with you, on a trip to Gondor?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. You stole many priceless pieces from us, and now you'll return them and pay for your crimes."

Bainil thought up a quick lie to get her out of the situation."I already sold all the pieces and spent the money."

"On what?" The reply was unexpected, but she thought of the most expensive thing she would buy.

"Medicine for my sister...i mean...dang it," the words had slipped out of her mouth before she could block them. Now they knew one of her weaknesses.

"A sister? And I'm guessing her name is Glawen?" asked Elrond while looking at Glawen's room door.

"Yes, but keep her out of this. She has committed no crimes; I'm the one you want. Now, what are you gonna do? Throw me in a dungeon and let my sister starve and die, all while in pain of not being able to have her medicine? Or execute me? Forcing her to know her older sister died trying to help her, and making her think it was her fault?" she demanded. They were _not _forcing her to leave Glawen.

_Over their dead bodies._

Suddenly, Bainil heard the tell tale creak of Glawen's door. She turned around to see Glawen standing there blear eyed, and medicine cup in hand.

"Sissy, whats goin' on?" she asked sleepily.

"I have an idea on how to punish you for your crimes and for your sister to still be taken care of. Both of you will come to Rivendell in three days with us, and you can work off your crimes,"stated Elrond.

"Uh, what? No, no way in hell! I can't leave!" Bainil yelled, her anger boiling. She felt a tug at her sleeve, and saw the sad and disappointed eyes of her sister.

Glawen just shook her head, and returned to her room, pulling out a bag for traveling.

"This isn't the end_, Elrond_," she said his name is disdain," even though you have won the battle, you won't win the war."

With that, Bainil turned and started to pack, ignoring the snickering behind her.

"Oh course, my lady..." Elrond trailed hopefully, expecting a name from the thief.

"Just get out and let us pack!" she hissed. She heard padded feat walking, and then the front door closing. It was gonna be an agonizing three days of waiting.

And a horrid month of traveling.

…...

AAAHHHHHHHHHH! I am so sorry its so short! I got some serious writer's block on this one!

Disclaimer: Meesa no own, Tolkien own. Meesa own Glawen an' Bainil. They Meesa's.

Review, tell me what you think. More fight scenes, get to the fluff fast, or make more funny? Come on, I can't go off empty... or can I?

No, you don't want me to do that, right?

Sorry for making Elrond kinda mean...DONT WORRY! He _will_ redeem himself! More funny next chapter!


	6. A Servant? Seriously?

Eight fucking days.

Eight fucking days of elves watching her every move.

Eight fucking days of walking for miles on end.

Bainil was at her wit's end. Did it _really_ take a month to get to Rivendell from Minas Tirith!? Seriously?!

"Elrond, if we don't get there by the end of today, I will go insane!" yelled Bainil to the elf in the front.

He turned and eyed her warily before turning back to looking straight ahead.

_Well, fuck you too Mr. Man! I hate this god damn field, with no trees or life whatsoever. They say Rivendell is very close, and we're almost on top of it. I DON'T SEE SHIT! _Bainil raged inside her head.

Glawen rode on horseback behind Erestor. He had raven black hair like Elrond's and cold brown eyes. He hadn't spoken once in Bainil's presence, and never really even looked at her until she was in his direct line of sight.

Bainil was forced to walk beside Haldir. She actually _feared_ Haldir. And she feared no one!

He was apparently very mad at her for being able to put him down. And Bainil was forced to have her wrists tied in front of her by rope, and he had the end of the rope tied to his horse saddle.

Very bad mix.

He would speed up suddenly, giving her the option of running like a fool along side him, or flop and be dragged.

You would be surprised how many times she chose the second option.

And then there was Lady Galadriel. Oh, how that woman could get Bainil's blood boiling. She never really talked much, but when she did. Watch out world, here comes BAINIL!

She always had an air of power and serenity. She didn't walk, she glided. She didn't speak, she soothed.

Bainil hated that. She hated Galadriel's hair, her eyes, her voice, and just everything about her!

But she didn't know why. It just always popped up. Bainil tried to tell herself Galadriel was a nice lady, but that gave her a disgusted feeling in her chest and her stubbornness got in the way.

"BAINIL, will you get your head out of the clouds!?" Lindir's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked to see him on his horse in front of her.

"What?" was her blunt reply.

"Lord Erlond was asking you some questions and you weren't answering, so try to pay attention please," whined the minstrel.

_Idiots, the lot of them. The mold growing on our old home's roof is smarter than them._

"Lady Bainil, how old are you and your sister?"

"Grr... I'm sixteen and Glawen is six. Ten year difference," growled Bainil. This wasn't gonna end good.

"You said you needed money for your sister's medicine. What does she suffer from?"

"Dunno. All the healers in Gondor couldn't find out what it is, so they all just told me to buy a certain root to get rid of the pain. I hope you have them in Rivendell, or they'll be hell to pay." Erlond ignored the last remark and continued on.

"Where are your parents?"

"Our Adar, I have no fucking clue. Our witch of a Naneth left us for the Maiar that guides the moon across the sky. Stupid idiot..." trailed Bainil. She looked and was surprised to see all the elves staring at her.

"What? Do I have orc or something on me?" she spat. She hated attention, that's why she stuck to the shadows.

"A mortal woman left her children for Tilloin, a Maiar. That is awful, exactly what would be expected from the mortals of Gondor!" hissed Haldir.

"Um, correction, my Naneth was a Noldor, so...yeah."

Silence.

Everyone was now gawking at her, and they finally saw a tiny detail they had over looked: Her pointed ears.

"STOP STARING AT ME! I have pointy ears just like the rest of you! Geez, you let out one little fact of your bloodline and every one stares at you like you just kissed an orc!" Bainil mumbled unhappily.

She looked up at Glawen, and saw her trying to hold in her giggles. Bainil stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at Glawen.

The little child couldn't hold it anymore, and started laughing. She already knew what her Naneth had done, and that they were Noldor elves, but to see the elves' reaction, Bainil's reaction to the elves, and the funny look was too much to hold in.

Glawen's laugh was light and innocent, and made Bainil's heart leap with joy. She also noticed Erestor's eyes didn't seem as cold for a moment, and most of the other elves were grinning.

Glawen really was a Light in darkness.

()-()-()-()-()

The trip to Rivendell had been long and boring, and Bainil almost cried with relief when she saw the city.

Apparently Lady Galadriel and Haldir were staying in Rivendell for treaties or something of that nature.

When she had been called into Lord Elrond's office, she knew her time to pay for her crimes had come.

"Lady Bainil, please sit," he gestured to a carved chair. Bainil sat down with a huff, and glared daggers at Elrond. He knew she hated being addressed as _Lady_ Bainil.

"Alright Elrond, what kinda 'work' am I going to be doing? Grunt work? Stables? Maid?"

"Well, I have decided you will be a personal servant to my family. What ever me and my children need, you'll be there to help. You'll rotate each day on who you help. Today your free to settle in, but tomorrow you'll help my sons Elladhan and Elrohir, then me the next day, then my daughter Arwen after the cycle repeats. Understood?"

Bainil let out a feral growl, and was ready to pounce on Elrond. Then, just as she was getting up, she remembered Glawen. Sighing in defeat, Bainil thumped back into her chair and nodded yes.

She was _so_ gonna get revenge for this.

()-()-()-()-()

"I can't believe I'm some idiot's little slave! This is so degrading, Elrond you elven bastard! Vi Harn ya per is hell, iwe kkon na hemmion esh, Ven!" yelled Bainil. The last part was in Azanian.(I hope you burn in hell, and die a horrid death, elf!)

Bainil was in such a rage, she didn't even notice the elf in the shadows watching her.

_The other language she speaks is interesting. I wonder what she had said... I shall have to look onto that language further, and learn more of this girl._

The shadow slipped away, and headed to the libraries for some studying.

…...

Disclaimer: UGGHHH! I DON'T OWN! I only own Bainil and Glawen.

Ok, so I want to have at least 1,000 words a chapter, better if theres more. If theres less, I either rushed it or I got a bit of writer's block on that chapter.

Azanian is a fictional language I made up. So, if you yell that line at someone you don't like, then only you know what it means! Yay for cursing!

Just kidding, don't curse kids! I do it cause I have problems!

Please review, I love getting your guys input and suggestions, kk?


	7. WAAAAH!

Warning: This kind of a depressing chapter.

Two years. Two years since Bainil had tried to thieve from elves, and had become a servant to the House of Elrond.

Two years of hell and heaven for her.

Her first year had been a serious hell. She _hated _serving Elrond's family, it was so bloody annoying. Especially with the twins groping her all the time, _and she couldn't hit them!_

But the second year was better. She was now use to all the twins' advances and easily brushed them off.

Glawen was also being treated for her illness. They didn't know what it was exactly, but she was having less and less pain.

And then _it _happened.

**-Flashback-**

"Bainil, please, sit," said Elrond. His face was grim and sad. And since he wasn't adding Lady to her name, she knew it was very serious. _Deathly serious_.

"What is it, my lord?"

"I hate telling this to you, my dear girl, but I regret to inform you that your sister passed away an hour ago. I am deeply sorry for your loss and I hope you will stay here to recover from this unfair tragedy," sniffled Elrond. Everyone that had ever met Glawen loved her from the first 'Hello'. She had been a common sight in the Last Homely House. Her death had affected many elves, and some of the ones that were closer to her were said to be fading.

Bainil stared at Elrond long and hard. Then she burst into tears, curling in on herself and falling to the floor. She faintly felt arms wrapping around her and muffled voices calling to her.

But she didn't care.

_Glawen...Glawen's dead...all your fault...you killed her...your a monster...dead...dead...DEAD!_

**-End of Flashback-**

Now Bainil sat before the window in her room, staring at nothing. It had officially been a year since Glawen's death, only at the age of eight.

Bainil was now nineteen, and dead inside.

Elrond had tried to help her for the past year, but nothing worked. She never spoke, barely moved, and rarely ever acknowledged a presence. She had to be force fed. Many said she was a lost cause of a fading elf.

Yet she didn't fade. Each day the maid that came to check on her expected to find her heart stopped and having breathed her last. But she hadn't for a year now, and nobody knew why. She should have been dead from this kind of heartbreak and grief. But still, she stayed.

Bainil rose from her chair, and shuffled slowly to a wall. She brought her head back, and slammed with all her might into the wall. A cobweb of cracks covered the granite, and dust fell from her forehead and the wall. But still, she stood.

Glorfindel rushed in, he had heard the sound when passing by the room.

"Lady Bainil, are you alright!?" He noticed the wall and her powered forehead and wondered what had happened.

Bainil slowly turned towards him, and he could see the tears in her eyes. And the sadness. She actually had _emotion_ in her eyes.

"Glorfindel.." she cried out sadly and softly, hanging her head down and reaching for him. He quickly swept her into his arms and ran is hand over hair, all while muttering soothing words while she cried into his chest.

-Glorfindel Pov-

Soon Bainil fell asleep, and he laid her down on the bed.

After making sure she was comfortable, Glorfindel literally ran to Lord Elrond's office.

He burst through the door, starling Elrond from his paperwork. Elrond looked to his dear friend imploringly, knowing he would never make such a rude entrance unless important.

"Its Bainil. I was walking by her room when I heard a loud banging sound, and found her looking at a cracked wall with dust on her forehead. Then she turned to me with sad, teary eyes. She had called out to me, and had fallen asleep in my arms. What happened?" rushed Glorfindel in one breath.

Elrond took a moment to process the hasty information, then gestured for his golden haired senechal to sit down.

"I don't under stand the hitting her head against the wall part, but I think Bainil has finally pulled herself out of fading, depression, and shock. We should see if this is true when she awakes, and give her all the time, support, love, and space she needs. It will be hard for the poor girl to bounce back from this, but she is a stubborn and hardy one. I think, in time, she can have a semi normal life here in Rivendell. Now, I need for you to send for Haldir, I need to speak with him on some very sensitive matters," said Elrond.

Haldir, for some unknown reason, had decided to not join his Lady back to Lothlorien and had stayed in Rivendell. Galadriel, being Galadriel, didn't ask questions and let him be, most likely knowing why he stayed, leaving everyone else in the dark.

-Elrond Pov-

Elrond paced in his office while waiting for Haldir. What was taking that stupid Warden so long!?

_Bainil is awake! Bainil is awake, after oh so long? How, she should have faded months ago!? That woman really doesn't give in to anything..._

-Flashback-

"Oh _hell_ to the no! I am _not_ wearing a dress! Over my dead fucking body!" screamed Bainil.

Elrond had been trying to get her in a dress, for there was to be feast and she would have to attend to his family. Bainil had been wearing trousers and tunics since she arrived, and not once a dress.

"Please, Bainil, you need to wear proper clothing to the feast!"

"I'll wear _fancy_ tunics and trousers, ok? And you know what, I respect you Elrond, so I'll even put braids in my hair and have _some_ jewelry. But NO dresses, comprende?"

Elrond sighed, this was getting nowhere. Least she'll have braids in her hair and some jewelry one.

"Fine, but you must wear your best tunic and trouser, and have your hair braided, _and_ you must wear some good jewelry. But you don't have to wear a dress."

-End of Flashback-

That had been a good two months before Glawen passed away. Her passing could still be felt in many people of Rivendell. Her nurse maid, Tarieth, actually faded.

Now that Bainil was once more responsive, Elrond would do anything to have her well, wealthy, and stubborn again.

…...

Disclaimer: You guys already know the drill, SO DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! *Looks off screen* What? What do you mean this isn't boot camp...um, never mind. I don't own anything except Bainil and deceased Glawen. Rest goes to Tolkien.

WAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'm so sorry for dropping that bombshell on you guys! Theres gonna be WWIII on my ass for that! WAAAAAAAAHHH!

But saying now, I teared up while writing this chapter. *Sniffle sniffle*

Please review... and don't hate me.

Words: 1158


	8. Bainil's Waking

-Elrond Pov-

"Haldir, there you are. I believe you already heard the news of our Bainil?" asked Elrond. He continued after getting a curt nod." I'll get straight to the point then, I want you to watch her and make sure she doesn't do any thing rash or stupid. She is yet to be fully healed and I don't anything or _anyone_ holding her back, understood?"

"Yes, my lord. I will do all I can."

"Good. You had better." Despite her attitude, lack of control, and fiery temper, Elrond had grown very close to both Bainil and Glawen. No one really know, but Glawen had just as much a temper as her older sister.

-Bainil Pov-

Throbbing pain.

A throbbing pain in her forehead. That is what Bainil felt.

_What? Feeling? I haven't felt anything since...Glawen._

That thought caused her to snap her eyes open and observe the room she was in.

It was her room, but at the same time it wasn't.

It had all the right furniture in all the right places, it was exactly the same size, had the same cracks and stains, but it wasn't her real room.

The color of the walls and roof was wrong, and the view out the window was different, facing east instead of west of The Homely House.

"Bloody hell, I'm the damned healing wing. Stupid fucks..." trailed Bainil. She quickly got up and dressed in the clothes set on the dresser, and washed up with the water and pitcher she found.

After making sure she looked sorta presentable, she headed straight towards Lord Elrond's office.

All of the elves she passed by looked at her in different degrees of fear, wonder, and sadness. They all jumped away to clear a path, and Bainil didn't mind one bit. The faster the better.

Upon reaching the office, she saw Elrond leaving with Haldir at his side. They were heading in her direction, so they immediately saw her and hurried towards her.

"Lady Bainil, you shouldn't be walking about! You need to go back and rest!" cried Erlond.

"Ah, shut up you bloody oaf, I'm fine, just a little headache. Nothing to ruffle your feathers over, idiot. Haldir, Its always a displeasure to see you," hissed Bainil. She didn't want to be fussed over by that mother hen of an elf, and she just didn't like Haldir.

They both seemed..._shocked_? At her words.

"What? I haven't had breakfast yet and this headache is staring to kick my ass and I can't focus too well. Did I drink myself pissed drunk again?" muttered Bainil. The last part was to herself. She hated alcohol sometimes.

"No, you hit your head against a wall. It was fairly stupid, might I add," called Haldir.

"No one asked for your opinion Blondie. And whats this about my head and a wall?"

"You don't remember?" asked Elrond.

"No, if I did I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

Elrond sighed. She seemed to be okay.

"Well, you had seemed to have hit your head into a wall on purpose, and thankfully Lord Glorfindel had been walking by when he heard. You fainted shortly after. Can you explain what happened?"

Bainil scrunched up her face in thought.

"Nope, can't remember hitting my head against a wall, nor Glorfindel coming to the rescue. So if you excuse me, I want to go eat. Ta ta!" With that, she skipped around Elrond and Haldir, and headed straight for the dining hall.

()-()-()-()-()

After thoroughly scandalizing Imladris' population with her _alive _presence, she decided it would be best to go and train a bit.

_I wonder if Sal and Sul are there. Ava and Samuel, totally. Ferus, so-so chance._

She loved hanging out with the Domewelds, there were all crazy, through and through. Except for maybe Ferus. He was pretty normal.

As soon as she stepped into the training area, she felt two bodies slam into her.

She looked down to see two identical faces smiling up at her. Sal and Sul Domeweld.

They both had auburn hair and pretty hazel eyes, and the cutest mischievous grins.

"Your back, Bay-Bay! We missed you _so_ much!" they both cried in sync. Bay-Bay was a nickname they had given some time ago. She saw Samuel and Ava watching from a distance, both grinning softly. Ferus was his usual self, hiding in the shadows.

"Hey guys, I'm back in business! Ava, good to see you. Samuel, I hope you have been practicing your Sindarin. Ferus, well, you're ok as you are."

()-()-()-()-()

After a day of training and catching back up with everyone, Bainil decided it was best to go back to her real room. When she entered, she didn't know what to think.

The room looked as if a herd of balrogs had run through.

The door itself was barely holding to the bottom hinge, and it had scratches and holes all over it. And the door knob was missing.

The room itself was no better. The bed was against the wall, upside down and kinda on its side. The vanity was flipped over and everything was everywhere. The dresser was destroyed and clothes were still on the ground. The windows were smashed, and the walls were cracked and blackened. Different colors of dried paint was on the floor, walls, and roof.

"What in the name of all things holy happened here!?" screeched Bainil.

_Who the hell dare do this to my room!? MY room!?_

"You, that's what happened," claimed a new voice.

Leaning in the door way was Haldir, and he had a bored expression on his face mixed with something Bainil couldn't quite pick out.

"What? What do you mean me? This day is really wonky..."

"After you calmed down enough to move after hearing of Glawen's death, you went into a rampage. You knocked down anything and everything in your path. You almost killed a few healers. I had to hit your head against a wall for you to calm down. But after that, you didn't move, speak, eat, or anything."

"Ah, so that must explain the blank memories. I can't remember much after Elrond told me of..of Glawen, but I remember sitting down in front of a window, and I finally accepted Glawen's death. Then I woke up in the healing wing, and here we are! Any questions?"

…...

Disclaimer: How many times must I write this? I only own Ava, Sal, Sul, Samuel, Ferus, Bainil, and our deceased Glawen.

Sorry this took so long, and its kinda short. But I have been a little *cough cough* a lot *cough*obsessed with one certain anime. Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji. I just love it!

So, its kinda slow for the fluff, but I'm getting there! Who do you think is gonna get the fluff with Bainil?

Review and tell me! And tell me what you think, and I love suggestions!

Words: 1151


	9. HALDIR!

"Come, follow me," said Haldir before leaving the room.

_WHAT?! He thinks just cause he gave a little command, I'm gonna follow him like a little dog? Fuck him._

Bainil stood stubbornly in the middle of the room, idly looking at the mess. She heard a long sigh, and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"HEY! Let go, perv! If I have to start screaming-" she was cut off by Haldir's hand over her mouth. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the gardens.

He set her down on a bench, and dodged a kick aimed for his stomach. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist aimed for his jaw.

He stumbled a few steps, then fell on his ass while holding his jaw in hand.

"Bastard..." growled Bainil while rising from the bench.

Haldir's hand shot like an arrow for her wrist, and kept it in a tight grasp despite her struggling.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But I needed to talk to you somewhere more private. Please?" begged Haldir.

Bainil had never heard Haldir beg, so she decided to at least stay to hear if she would get any more begging from him.

"What?"

"Lord Elrond has assigned me to watch over you, but by your language, attitude, and the force behind your punch, I think your just fine. But I'm in still going to obey him, so I just wanted to warn you. We're both kinda forced to be around each other a lot more."

"WHAT!? I love Elrond, I do, BUT THAT HALF ELVEN BASTARD IS GONNA GET IT!" roared Bainil. She didn't even want to spend the few minutes she was with him right now, but for _longer_?

"Please, control your temper. Your worse than a balrog, honestly, I think I know why your Naneth left!"

-Haldir Pov-

_Oh shit, shouldn't have said that._

Bainil was now looking at him with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering. Haldir had gotten himself into deep shit now.

_Fool! Elrond is like a father to her! And she is a daughter to him! I'm a dead elf._

"You...your a real bastard...you know that?" squeaked Bainil. Her voice was thin and strained with emotion.

_Yup, I hit a nerve dead on._

Bainil started to sniffle, and tears were now running unbidden down her cheeks. Haldir didn't know what to do, he didn't do well with maidens.

"Haldir? Bainil? Bainil, whats wrong?" called a familiar voice.

_I'm in for it now._

Erestor quickly ran up to them, and Bainil acted quick. She leaped into his arms, and started crying into his shoulder. Erestor and Bainil had developed a great friendship over the two years Bainil was active. She would spend a lot of time in the library, where Erestor liked to work.

"Dear girl, whatever is the matter?"

All he got in reply was a sobbed "Haldir."

Erestor's head snapped towards Haldir, and glared daggers.

_Oh no, he is most defiantly going to be telling Elrond of this. Erestor being __Elrond's __damned head councilor and all..._

"Haldir, what did you do!?" hissed Erestor. He stroked the girl's hair lovingly, and kept his other arm around her back. Bainil was clinging to the elf's outer robe and weeping like a child who had harmed herself.

"I...I...I don't know! We were...she just...and I...huh?" was all Haldir could get out.

_Women are so confusing..._

-Bainil Pov-

_Stupid idiot._ Bainil giggled inside her head. She was a good actress, and could cry and make real tears on command.

She clung to Erestor to make sure they didn't see her smile. Oh, Haldir was going to _pay_!

"He...he said...i was the...reason...Naneth left!" she made sure to gasp or sniffle between every few words. She could feel Erestor's rage boiling. She had told him of her Naneth, and thankfully never mentioned she hated her anyways.

"Why you little vermin! Out of our sights, and I shall report this to Lord Elrond!" hissed Erestor. She had never seen his _this _angry!

"But I..i didn't...yes, my lord." was Haldir's defeated reply.

She heard his footsteps lead out of the garden and fade away.

_Stupid git._

"Thank...thank you...Erestor..." she sniffled. She looked up to him to see him smiling kindly, and she smiled back.

_Yes, Erestor, thank you so much._

()-()-()-()-()

After eating some dinner with Erestor, Bainil decided to seek out Haldir. Out of her own free will.

_Am I crazy? Possibly. Is he still upset? Most likely._

She found him sitting on a balcony, staring off into nothing.

"Haldir...Haldir...," She whispered quietly into his ear. No response.

"HALDIR!"

Haldir jumped from his trance like state with a start, and whirled around to glare at Bainil. Once he realized who it was though, his face immediately softened.

He stood in front of Bainil, his head hung low.

"Lady Bainil, I am terribly sorry for earlier. I didn't know that was such a sensitive subject, and I never should have said what I did. Please, can you forgive me?" His eyes were sad and pleading.

"Well you should have never...oh...well, I guess I can forgive you. No real harm done, I suppose. But do be careful of what you say in the future, I might not be so forgiving then!" Bainil couldn't give herself the satisfaction of rubbing in what he did in his face. Those eyes just wouldn't let her.

_He is kinda cute with those pretty eyes, and that soft looking mouth...WAIT, BAD! BAD BAINI! THAT IS A BAD BAINIL!_

"Uh, well, yeah. I got to go, so, uh, yeah. Have a nice day. BYE!" Bainil tore her gaze from him, and dashed from the balcony. She didn't know what was up with her.

Bainil's mad dash caused her to not look where she was going, so she ended up crashing into Glorfindel.

"Oh! Lord Glorfindel, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It is alright. Actually, I was seeking you out. I was hoping you would accompany me on a ride tomorrow. I think the fresh air would do you some good." Glorfindel gave a blinding smile, and Bainil felt her heart melt.

"S-sure. Tomorrow. Um, find me after or before lunch. Uh, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." She dashed away madly for the second time in that day.

She had two men that could make her heart flutter and mouth stutter. Oh boy.

…...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's. All Ocs are mine. MINE!

Sorry this took longer than usual. Black Butler has really gotten me. I'll try to update sooner.

Please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. I NEED IT! I CRAVE IT! GIMME GIMME!

Words:1124


	10. Speed Demons

Glorfindel stopped by the training area just before lunch, and they made their way towards the stable.

"Are you sure you don't want me to clean up first? I'm all sweaty and gunky and stuff." Bainil had trained extra hard that day, for no particular reason.

"Your fine. Anyways, I think you look better in your natural state then all gussied up like the other maidens. I your alright as you are." He gave her a sweet grin, and she blushed.

_Good Eru, stop acting like a freaking damsel! You are an independent woman, for Valar's sake!_

Once they reached the stables, Glorfindel mounted his horse, Asfaloth.

Bainil mounted her horse, Rhovanor. It meant Wild Horse. Which he was, Bainil was the only elf to ever tame the beast, and all the stable hands feared him.

Rhovanor had rusty red hair and beautiful wheat gold hair. His eyes were the color of good beer, and he had the same bad temper like Bainil. She loved that stupid, stubborn headed beast with all her heart.

"I hope they took good care of you while I was out, Buddy. Come on, we gotta beat Glorfindel and show him who is the best horse rider here! He-yeah!" She snapped the reins and kicked at Rhov's sides.

Rhovanor took off like an arrow, apparently not having enough exercise while she was gone.

She heard Glorfindel trying to get Asfaloth to catch up with Rhov, but Rhovanor was _fast_!

Bainil kept her body close to Rhov's back, and let him steer. The trees whipped past at break neck speeds, and the wind tore at her ears and hair. The rhythmic pounding of Rhov's hooves could be heard throughout the forest, and Bainil's joyful cries.

She saw something silver flash at the corner of her eye, and turned to see Asfaloth catching up.

Bainil smirked at the frightened Glorfindel. Bainil had something that could bring out the speed demon in all horses, and have them run at speeds they're owners had never seen from the beasts.

"You alright, Glorfy? Too fast for ya?" she yelled. He obviously heard her over the roar of the wind in his ears and nodded wildly. She let out a shrill whistle, and the horses started to slow down before stopping fully.

Glorfindel slowly slipped from his horse, before falling to the ground.

He panted slowly, then finally spoke. "What...the...hell?"

"Hahaha, that was what I call a speed demon moment. I triggered a very special and secret nerve in Asfaloth and Rhovanor that makes them want to go faster than lighting. I love it." She laughed softly at the shaken Glorfindel, then sat legs crossed next to his head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wasn't expecting him to go _that_ fast! Valar, I never even knew he could go that fast."

"Yeah, its something I learned when I 'borrowed' horses from the Gondor stables. Man, I had so much fun going as fast as I could through the fields. The wind in my face, the smell of fresh, the freedom of no walls or boundaries. It was some of the few times I was truly happy."

"You look beautiful like that."

Bainil blushed bright red."L-like what?"

"Speaking of when your free, and when you were speeding on top of Rhovanor. You looked so happy and free, and it made you even more beautiful then you are."

"Oh...oh, um, thank you." Bainil really didn't know what to say.

They heard the beat of hooves, and saw a guard coming up to them.

"Lord Glorfindel, I am sorry to bother you on your free reign day, but sightings of a large orc group has just came in and we need you to lead a group!"

"Can't one of the twins do it?"

"No, sir. They left for Mirkwood two days ago."

"Damn, I am truly sorry to cut this short, my lady. But duty calls. Can I make this up to you some other time?" His eyes were sad and regretful.

"Oh, you go. You need to protect Rivendell. Yeah, we can totally try again some other time. Go, go!"

She scooted him up on Asfaloth, and slapped the horse's rear. The horse took off at breakneck speed. She had triggered the nerve once more.

The guard quickly tried to follow Glorfindel, both disappearing instantly.

_Just me and you, Rhovanor._

No one knew, not even Glawen had known, that Bainil spoke the silent language of animals. That is why she could hit the speed demon nerve _and_ tame Rhovanor.

_Yup, and I want to go riding, so lets go!_

_Hey, wait a minute, Speedy! Let take a quick break, k?_

_You already had a break! With the golden haired one!_

_His name is Glorfindel, and it was for a few minutes._

_WHICH IS LONG ENOUGH! LETS GO!_

_OK, ok! Impatient beast..._

_What?_

_Nothing, nothing.._

Bainil quickly mounted Rhovanor, and barely had time to get settled when he took off.

They traveled through the woods _quickly_, through the secret path, and to the Lone Lands.

They traveled as fast as they could, and they didn't care for anything else.

And that is why they didn't notice the group of orcs coming up behind them from the left.

Bainil noticed the orc when she felt a sharp pain in her left leg, and looked down to see a black arrow coming out of her boot.

She turned to see a pack of about ten orcs on wargs.

_Fucking great. THIS IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT, RHOVANOR!_

_Sorry..._

_NO APPLES FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Bainil had expected that her and Glorfindel were going to go hunting, so she had brought a dagger, her bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

She wiped out her bow, and notched an arrow. She aimed carefully, and took out one of the wargs, the collision knocking another one down and killing both orcs.

She notched three more arrows, and took down three more wargs, only two orcs dying.

Six orcs still alive, and only five with wargs.

She noticed something coming towards her from her right, but ignored it and focused on the orcs and wargs.

One of the wargs got too close, and the orc took a swing at her head. She quickly slipped her bow on her lap, and pulled the dagger from her belt. She steered Rhovanor just close enough, and sliced the orc's neck on the side.

Unfortunately, getting that close meant getting hit. He had made a long cut down her arm.

All of a sudden, a blinding hot pain stung her back. She turned her head just enough to see the black feathers of another arrow.

_FUCK! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU FOR STEW AFTER THIS!_

_AHHHHH! I'm so sorry, really!_

Rhovanor's pace increased greatly, keeping _her_ out of shooting range, but not the orc's out of her shooting range.

She quickly shot out the rest, leaving only one on a warg. The other one that had fallen off his warg was long behind.

Suddenly, a group of elves surrounded her, Haldir and Glorfindel in the group.

"_Oh, finally_! What took you guys so _damn_ long?" Two of the guards quickly shot down the orc and warg.

They all slowed their horses and jumped down.

Haldir rushed towards Bainil, and grabbed her arms.

"Bainil, are you an idiot!? You could have got yourself h...hurt." His eyes finally caught sight of the arrow in her back and in her leg.

"Medic!" yelled a voice.

_Too late_. Was Bainil's last thought before everything went black.

…...

Sorry this one took longer than usual. I wanted to get this out before I went to Holiday World all day tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Ich besitze alles, was Sie als Tolkiens erkennen.

_(_Dear people who can read and speak German, IS THIS RIGHT?! I used Google translate. I don't trust it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as Tolkien's.

YAY, chapter ten! Celebrate! OREOS FOR EVRYONE!

Kidding, kidding... THE OREOS ARE ALL MINE! MY PRECIOUSSSSS!

Words:1337


	11. Rhovanor

Bainil woke with a groan and looked around her. She was in the healing wing lying on one of the beds.

She groaned again, and tried to sit up. A white hot pain shot through her back, and let out a small scream while flopping back down on her back.

Elrond walked in, an angry look on his face.

_Oh shit, I'm in for it now..._

And on cue, Elrond began his tirade. And since Bainil couldn't move, she had to suffer though it.

"Bainil Atheal Echessilia! How dare you go off and do something so stupid! I know you mustn't have ran into the orcs on purpose, but fighting them!? What has gotten into you, girl?! I mean, Valar, the arrow on your back was _poisoned_! Poisoned! Fool, immature fool!" By now, Bainil wasn't sure if Elrond had even taken a breath.

"And then, oh_ and then,_ you push Rhovanor to his limit! And when you passed out, you scared the living daylights out of all the guards, Haldir, and Glorfindel! _And_ not to mention how Rhovanor thought Haldir had hurt you, and tried to attack him!"

()-()-()-()-()

After having her ears bleed from his tirade, he aloud her to rest.

Then the doors slammed open to show Haldir fuming mad.

_Oh fucking great. Not another mother hen without a head._

"Bainil, you immature, stupid little-" he was cut off by Bainil.

"I already got a tirade from Erlond so shut the fuck up and get the fuck out!"

She grabbed the apple on the nightstand and threw it at the retreating Haldir.

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil was forced to stay in the healing wing for two weeks, despite being better after the third day. She was an elf, so she healed quicker than mortals. But by living in Gondor, she was able to build an even stronger healing system from all the wounds and diseases she had encountered.

Bainil skipped happily towards the stables, ready to go riding on Rhovanor.

When she finally reached the stalls, she stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.

They had Rhovanor tied between two posts and they had a sword specially made to 'put down' horses.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my horse!?" She screamed. All the stable hands stopped dead, and slowly turned their heads towards Bainil, and met with the scariest sight of their immortal lives.

There Bainil stood, in her black and dark blue armor, with her black cloak billowing around her due to the wind. They all clearly saw the bow and quiver strapped to her back, and the deadly sword hanging at her side. And they all recognized the bracers at her wrists, and they all knew of the deadly blades hidden there.

The stable hand holding the sword was pale, but finally spoke up.

"We...we have to put him down...he is too dangerous...we got orders..."

"ORDERS FROM WHO!?"

"..."

"I said, ORDERS FROM WHO!?" She took a threatening step towards him with her hand on the sword hilt.

"Me."

Bainil spun around to see Elrond standing there.

"What? Elrond, why? You know Rhovanor isn't dangerous unless provoked!" Now she was beginning to become _angry_.

"He attacks stable hands when your not around,-"

"Because they're mean and he doesn't like them!"

"He also puts you in dangerous situations,-"

"That was just as much my fault as it was his!"

"And he is not truly tamed. No one can tame a wild beast like him."

"No, and no one ever will! We have a mutual agreement! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!"

Bainil turned quickly, and threw two of her throwing knives, cutting the ropes holding Rhovanor.

"Go! Get out of here, yah!" Rhovanor dodged the hands and ropes of the stable hands, and fled through the stable doors.

"Yeah! Go! Woo hoo!" Her cheering was cut short when she was grabbed by the shoulders roughly, and was spun to face an angry Elrond.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"BAINIL!"

"Hey, you were breaking Rhovanor's and I's contract, so I let him loose, as what the contract stated when one broke it. And you broke it for us, so I had to let him go free. Yarna Ven..." (Stupid Elf)

"You just let loose one of our horses, he belonged to Rivendell."

"Nope. He belongs to the wild, as his name says. Wilderness Male. But I like to think it means Wild Horse. Pretty much the same. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" With that she slipped through Elrond's grasp, and ran in the general direction Rhovanor did.

()-()-()-()-()

"Rhovanor! Rhovanor! RHOVANOR, where are you?!" could be heard through the forest of Rivendell.

Bainil had been searching for Rhovanor since the Elrond incident.

She stumbled into a clearing, and saw Rhovanor grazing on the grass, his rusty red hide glistening in the sun, and his golden wheat mane slowly fluttering around his face.

_Rhovanor, there you are. I'm so sorry about the leader and the stable hands. I didn't know about them._

He raised his head and walked towards Bainil. He nuzzled his nose in her chest, and she softly petted his hair.

_Its ok. I know you didn't set them on me, and the contract is still on. I'm still your horse, your still my rider, and you still owe me food and shelter. And lots of fighting._

_Come on, lets go for a ride. And maybe we'll run into some orcs, eh?_

_YAAAAY!_

Bainil mounted Rhovanor bareback, and gripped onto his mane to not fall off.

Rhovanor once more took off, and led her through the woods. She let him lead, and took the rush.

The wind stung her cheeks, roared in her ears, and whipped her hair around her face.

_Yes, awesome! Faster, faster! GO FASTER, RHOVANOR!_

_YES! Finally, the moment I have been waiting for! WOOHOO!_

Rhovanor's speed increased, and the forest around them was just a blur of brown and green.

Then there was a flash of silver.

_Bainil, what was that?_

_Don't know. Go faster, we need to lose it_

Little did Rhovanor know, she did know what it was. It was Asfaloth and Glorfindel. Elrond had probably sent him after her.

_Ok, time for speed. Real speed!_

Rhovanor increased to a speed she had only seen two times since the two years she had tamed him and was able to ride him.

The silver was still able to keep up with them, so Bainil decided to play dirty.

_Asfaloth...Asfaloth...hear my call, Asfaloth..._

_Yes?_

_I need you to stop, and turn back._

_But master wants me to follow you._

_Turn around. Please._

_But..._

_Please._

_But..._

_Pretty please. I really need you to turn around._

_My master is making me go faster though._

_Because he is a big meanie! Who would you prefer to listen to? Me, the one actually talking to you, or him, just demanding you around and not saying 'please' or 'thank you'?_

_I guess you. You have been trying to ask nicely..._

_Thank you._

Bainil turned and watched Asfaloth slow down, and turn around. All while Glorfindel was yelling and pulling at the reins.

_Alright, Rhovanor, lets get going. I don't want to go back to Rivendell day, so we'll make camp._

…...

Hey guys. Um...*awkward silence* I don't know what to say...OH CRAP, I'M NO LONGER FUNNY! AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Avertissement: Tout ce que vous voyez comme Tolkien n'est pas le mien. Son tout son!

(People who speak french, is this right? Google translate, I don't trust it!)

Disclaimer: Anything you see as Tolkien's isn't mine. Its all his!

Words:1261


	12. Going Camping

_These means silent language of the animals._

"_This means someone's thoughts."_

…...

After setting up camp near a river, Bainil decided it would be best to hunt for some food then make a fire.

_Rhovanor_

_Yes?_

_Can you please go track down some deer or rabbits?_

_Sure_

Rhov left Bainil to her own devices. That was a bad thing to do.

"_I wonder if I should leave Rivendell. I could travel to Mirkwood, or Lothlorien. Maybe I'll just forget the elven realms and go to Rohan on no stealing terms, or visit the Shire. I'm quite sick of Rivendell, and its too cruel. I remember Glawen too much."_

Just thinking hearing the name Glawen sent shots of pain through her chest. In a sense, yes, she had accepted her death, but she was still grieving and Rivendell was beginning to become too much for her. She needed her freedom once more.

()-()-()-()-()

After being told of some rabbits near by, hunting, and setting up the fire and eating, Bainil was lying under the stars, her back propped up against Rhovanor. Rhovanor like to fold his legs and sleep close to the ground, unlike other horses.

_Rhovanor, I think we should go to Lothlorien. I've heard the trees are really pretty, but I just want to try to stay away from Galadriel if we go._

_Lothlorien...i heard birds whispering about it once. Sure, we can go to Lothlorien. I don't want to go back to Rivendell after the stable elves tried to hurt mean. Damn elves..._

_I'm an elf_

_Oops, sorry_

_Don't worry, I don't really care. I don't like being an elf, or other elves anyways._

_Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Rhovanor._

They quickly dozed off, and slept peacefully.

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil woke when she felt a presence near her. She looked around carefully, but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed around her waist, and another clamped over her mouth.

"Mhmhmmm!" was Bainil's muffled scream. Her fighting instincts activated quickly.

Her right arm elbowed the person behind her in the stomach, and her left foot hit his foot.

He immediately let go, and she spun to see her attacker.

Standing before her was a male elf with silver blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing brown and green armor. He had a bow on his back with a quiver, and she could tell he also had twin long knives.

"_Ah hell...not a Mirkwood elf!"_ Rivendell and Mirkwood had been at war for a couple of years now, and Mirkwood was known for kidnapping Rivendell elves for ransom.

She dodged a blow to the face, and crouched to the ground. She shot her right foot out, and hooked it behind his left leg and pulled. The elf came tumbling to the ground, and she instantly jumped onto his stomach.

She used her legs to pin his down, and her hands to pin his wrists.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" she demanded.

He didn't say anything, except give a short nod over her shoulder.

She felt something hard hit her back, and she fell on top of the elf's chest.

_RHOVANOR! Help me!_

She could hear Rhovanor moving, and heard a 'huff' from someone getting hit.

Bainil was bucked off the elf, and landed next to him. Immediately wanting to get away, she rolled away from a boot that had been aimed for her stomach just in time.

She grabbed for her sword, and swung it sideways at his stomach.

The elf tried to move away, but the end of the sword nicked his stomach. She heard him growl, and he pulled out both of his long knives.

She blocked one of the knives with her sword, but wasn't able to dodge the second one from cutting deeply into her arm. She kicked out and hit his chest, forcing him to move away.

She threw down her sword, and grabbed his wrists. She put pressure on his nerves, forcing him to drop his knives. She kicked them away, but was too distracted to notice him.

He head butted her forcing her to stumble away. She gripped her forehead with one hand, and brought out her secret knife on the other hand.

"Your so gonna die for that one!"

With a few swift motions, she had him on his knees facing Rhovanor. One of her legs was pushing down on the back of his forelegs while her other leg kept her up. His hands had been bound by her scarf, which she always wore just for situations like this, and she had one hand gripping his long hair and the one with the extended knife held at his throat.

She leaned close to his ear, and looked towards Rhovanor.

He had an elf pinned under his hoof, and was looking at her with a murderous gaze.

The other elf was a she, with brown hair. Near her was two twin long knives and a bow.

"Whats your name, boy?" She jerked his head for affect.

"Legolas." he ground out.

"_Holy shit, Thranduil's son!? I just kicked his ass too...awesome! Isn't he supposed to be a super warrior or something!"_

"Girl, whats your name?" She could see Rhovanor add some pressure to her chest. He totally understood. Coolest horse _ever!_

"Saphira! Call your devil horse off!" was all she could grunt.

_Rhovanor..._

_What? I'm just having some fun with her!_

_Rhovanor!_

_Fine_

He took away the pressure off her chest, but kept enough so she couldn't escape

She shoved Legolas to the ground, pulled him to a tree. Next, she grabbed the girl and tied her with some rope she found on Legolas. They had obviously been planning a kidnapping. Who knew the Prince of The Woodland Realm could go so low?

"Alright, what is your business here in Rivendell?" She knew what they were planning, but she asked anyways. It was what the guards did, and she was kinda like a guard for Rivendell. Why not?

"None of your damned business!" hissed the girl. She had a temper. Bainil could respect that.

"Well, it actually kinda is, since I do live in Rivendell. And by the looks of it, you were going to kidnap someone. _And _it looked like that someone was gonna be me!" She put her foot on Legolas' chest and pushed him onto the tree.

"Well? We can play nice, or we can be rude to each other. What do you say?"

"I say, ATTACK!"

She felt hands grab her, and the last thing she saw was Rhovanor attacking three elves trying to put ropes on him, before everything went black.

…...

I was expecting this one to only be about 200 words. Wow, I really went all out.

Holy crap, that was a long fight scene, so tell me what you guys think.

Saphira, I put a special little thing in there for you.

Disclaimer: Nope, I am not putting this down. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS ALREADY!

Words:1145


	13. I am NOT wearing a dress!

Dark.

It was very, very dark in Mirkwood.

It had took about a week to travel from Rivendell to Mirkwood. Hella lot quicker than from Minis Tirith to Rivendell.

She had woken back up from her black out during the first day. There was about a group of twenty elves. How she hadn't noticed them while fighting Legolas and Saphira, she had no clue.

They were somehow able to get a rope and horse bit on Rhovanor. Even though they had been traveling for a week now, he was still struggling. Stubborn horse. That _is_ why she loved him.

"So, Leggy, whats gonna happen when we reach your father's halls, hm?" Bainil called to the elf riding in front of her. She was on a black horse by herself, with the others on horses around her.

"I don't know."

"Oh, ok, well I...what?" She wasn't expecting _that_!

"I am unsure of where you shall end up for the time being. You might become a mere slave, you might become a royal concubine, or we might just throw you in the dungeons until we get ransom money. Or we may never let you out."

"Ok, I was practically a slave to Elrond's fucking family, so I'm ok with that. I have been in the jails of Gondor before, so that won't bother me. But being a concubine? Oh _hell_ to the no! You'll have to kill me first, and rape my dead body!"

The elves apparently didn't like the term 'rape',by the looks on their faces. Priceless.

"We...we would never...uh.." Legolas stuttered, a scandalized and shocked look on his face.

_I guess the royal Leggy has never been told 'no' to a sex toy. Damn. Gonna have to put this idiot into place. And fast!_

"Well, good. I don't really care what happens. As long as I'm no concubine, we'll get along dandy!" She flashed them a cheesy smile, and squinted her eyes for affect.

She heard a giggle, and saw Saphira trying to stifle her laughs.

"Ah! I see I have made an ally! Best Friends!" She grabbed Saphira, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an awkward side hug.

"Saphira, making _friends_? Unheard of!" yelled a guard behind them.

Saphira glared at the man, but smiled shyly at Bainil.

**-Legolas Pov-**

Legolas thought the girl was very odd.

"_She doesn't even seem to realize that she might never go back to Imladris. And might be forced to be a slave to my family forever!"_

Another odd thing was she was becoming fast friends with Saphira. Only he and a few other guards were able to get close to her, as she had no family.

"Come now, Prisoner, you are soon to be a slave to my family. Aren't you at least a little bit worried? We might keep you forever, if we so please!" he called. And he wouldn't mind one bit about keeping her within his father's halls forever. She was _gorgeous_!

Her dark, dulled red hair was as straight as an arrow, but put into a ponytail. Her eyes were like tempered _mithril_, shining in the light. Her lips a soft, pale rosy pink color. Her pale cheeks were scratched and dirty, but that didn't hide the tiny natural blush.

But her black armor and obvious weapons deprived her of her splendor.

"_Why armor? Shouldn't someone as beautiful as her be wearing only the finest dresses and jewelry? I'll have to fix that. And fast."_

()-()-()-()-()

They arrived at the palace at sun down, only two guards remaining with Legolas and Bainil. The rest had left to be with their families, and to tell of the odd new prisoner. Saphira and a man named Bogon were the two remaining guards escorting them.

"Father, I have come home! And with a gift!" he called through the throne room. Thranduil was sitting on his throne iwearing a silver robe, his crown of branches on his head, and with his oak wood staff at his side.

"Ah, Legolas, it is good to have you back home, my son!" Thranduil gestured for him to come up the throne.

Legolas stood at the side of his father's throne, and looked down upon Bainil and the guards.

"I have brought a prisoner from Imladris. She refuses to tell us her name, but she is a beauty none the less. Even despite her armor..." Legolas trailed.

He could see the girl glaring at him, though he didn't know why.

His father rose from the throne, and slowly stalked to the girl. He stopped once he was standing right in front of her, and carefully looked her over.

"Legolas!"

"Yes?"

"Get one of the female servants to get her into something more..._flattering_ to her looks."

"Of course. Exactly what I was thinking."

"Uh, may I ask what 'Flattering' is supposed to mean? Cause, I am sure as hell not gonna wear some skimpy dress, or any dress for that matter!" she cut in.

"Dear girl, your in my halls and in my lands. You were captured by my son and now you belong to us, so you_ shall_ wear what I want you to wear. Tell me your name."

**-Bainil Pov-**

"_Ah hell no, you ain't gonna be commanding me around like you do your little bitch son!"_

"No, I'm not wearing a dress, I don't belong to you, and _its none of your damn business what my name is_!"

The king gave her a dark glare, then said something to his son in a different language.

"_Well, fuck." _

The two different guards with helmets that covered their faces grabbed Bainil and started to drag her away from everyone.

"Saphira! SAPHIRA, you had best take good freaking care of my god damn horse!" was the only thing she was able to yell before she was out of hearing range. Bainil swore she heard a 'ok' coming from the direction of the throne room, but she wasn't sure.

The guards dragged her deeper and deeper through Thranduil's halls. Then she started passing small rooms with iron bar door.

"_Great, I'm in the dungeons."_

They finally stopped in a large room with a chair in the middle, and tables lining the walls except for the very back wall. One guard moved the chair, and brought down chains from the roof.

Bainil started to panic, knowing exactly where they were now. A torture room.

Her breathing started to speed up, her stomach felt sick, and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Two metal cuffs were put around her wrists, and her arms were brought above her head and linked to a hook on the ceiling. Bainil could now only touch the floor with tippy toes, and her armor rubbed horribly against her skin.

"_Now, how am I going to get out of this one? I'm in deep shit now."_

…...

Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. I have been thoroughly distracted with the Sims 3. Yup, I love my Sims.

So, Saphira, one of my best reviewers, WHATYA THNK!? Good, bad, kinda, banana?

Don't worry Thranduil and Legolas lovers,(Including me), they shall redeem themselves also! I love my Thran-Thran and Leggy! *Fan-girl squeal*

Disclaimer: I hate to admit this, but...I DON'T OWN WHAT TOLKIEN OWNS! WAAAAH! *Hides in the closet* I only own Bainil and Rhovanor and halfway own Saphira. She is actually a real person, soo...yeah.

Words:1232


	14. Escape!

Thranduil stood in front of Bainil, arms crossed.

"What is your name?"

"Fuck Offington of Erebor."

White hot pain streaked along her back, forcing her to arch. The sound of leather upon skin could be heard in the room.

"Who are your parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sleazebags of Rohan."

More blinding pain, and she could feel her blood trickling down her back. But no noise could be heard from Bainil.

"If you quit this deadly game, we shall stop and question you without harm. Give up!"

"Oh, sorry, couldn't hear you over the voices in me head!" she said with a fake accent. She sounded like a dwarf. Cool.

"Who am I?"

"You don't even know your name? DAMN! Someone, quick, fetch him his mother!" she called over her shoulder. She grinned wildly, and kept talking to the rats in the room through he silent language.

_Please?_

_Grr...why should we?_

More pain.

_I'll give you some food from my prison meals..._

_Deal!_

Immediately, Thranduil started hopping around yelling," Somethings biting me!"

The guards started hitting their legs in chest, yelling as well.

"Ooh, seems you have rats! Heheheheh!" she chuckled.

Thranduil and the guards left the room, leaving her with the rats.

_Thanks guys. Can you chew through rope?_

_Yeah_

Bainil glared at the large black rat, and then he got it. The chains connected to her shackles were tied with rope to the hook on the roof. It was a very tall roof.

They climbed up her body, over the chains, and to the rope before nibbling.

()-()-()-()-()

After getting loose of the chains and shackles with old Gondor prison escaping tricks, she pulled on her armor that they had taken. Thankfully, they had let her keep her whit under shirt on, which was now stained red in the back.

"_Bloody bastards. Thinking they can tame me with a few swats from string. HA! I am no disobedient stable horse, I am a wild creature! Bred with freedom and stubbornness! Just like Rhovanor!"_

With the thought of her horse, she grabbed the pin hidden in her ponytail. She always kept something that could picks lock hidden on her person.

After a few minutes of twiddling with the inside lock, she was able to get the door to swing open. The lights were dim and the dungeons were quiet except for the occasional squeak of a door or moan of a prisoner.

Bainil crawled against the walls, completely hidden in the shadows. She passed several guards, and several guards passed her. Not once was she spotted.

Finally, she met some wooden stairs, and found herself in what looked like a wine cellar. She hunched her back, ready to roll behind shelves or barrels at a moment's notice.

She walked carefully and spotted a few elves. They were sitting around a table, drinking merrily. They all were pretty drunk, based on how they were acting and how many wine bottles surrounded them.

"Pegon...Pegon," hiccup," hand me another bottle!"

She looked to where the elf was gesturing, and saw an obviously sober elf sitting in front of him.

"_NO! Be drunk like your friends! Please!"_

"Oh, another wine bottle? No, I think I have something better." Bainil saw the flash of metal, and the elf stalking around the poor fool. The she saw his armor.

"_Oh crap, he is a Blood Assassin! I can't let him kill the poor fool!"_

Bainil jumped from her hiding spot while grabbing a bottle, and slammed it over the assassin's head.

"Pegon", if that was his real name, fell to the floor. The other elves just stared at her dumbly.

Then the one who asked for wine spoke up.

"Now, why did you go and do that? You wasted perfectly good wine!"

Bainil couldn't believe it. She just _saved his life_, and he was worried about the damn wine! THE WINE!

"Sorry, here, have some more!"

She grabbed another bottle from the shelf next to her, and smashed it over his head, causing him to pass out.

"Any one else want wine?" The other elves just shook their heads 'no'.

"Good. You saw nothing." She jumped into the shadow quickly and crawled away. The elves looked around dumbly, then went back to drinking.

"_Wow, I hope the guards are this stupid...and drunk."_

She kept crawling and wandering until she found the huge gates that they had entered through. They were closed.

_Rhovanor! RHOVANOR! Can you hear me?! Hear my call, Rhovanor!_

It had looked like there was a stable right next to the gates when they were coming in, but Bainil hadn't been sure. She didn't get a good look.

_I hear you, Master! I am at the stables, and I AM ABOUT TO KILL THEM ALL!_

_Uh oh. Ok, theres one with brown hair, and she is called Saphira, DO NOT KILL HER! She also has hazel...ish...eyes. She is super nice and I told her to take care of you, soo...yeah._

_Ooh, her. Yeah, she is totally fine. I don't want to kill her anyways, she is super nice. SHE GAVE ME APPLES! How awesome is that!?_

_Okay, okay. Don't go replacing me, now!_

She heard the sounds of horses neighing and elves yelling. Soon the gates were kicked open, and there was Rhovanor with his front legs in the air. And Saphira squished onto his back, holding on for dear life.

"Woohoo!" Bainil cheered, mounting on behind Saphira.

"Hey Sa, hows it going?" She asked cheekily. Saphira just glared daggers, but kept her hands in Rhov's mane.

Rhovanor didn't exactly know how to get around, so he took random turns until Bainil and Saphira tried to direct him.

"Tell him to go left!" Saphira yelled.

_Left! _

"Two lefts and a right, then go straight!"

_Left...Left...right...now go straight! Straight, not left!._

Guards were chasing them, and Rhovanor couldn't go as fast indoors as he could outdoors. But the guards were still having trouble catching up on foot.

"AAAAAHH!" screamed Bainil and Saphira as he jumped a large gape between stone walkways.

"WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" screamed Bainil as he sped through the armory, that was filled with _a lot_ of pointy things.

Rhovanor kept running in a blind panic, Saphira had stopped giving directions out of fear.

"STOP!" yelled a booming voice.

Rhovanor screeched to a halt, stopping right in front of a _very _pissed Thranduil, and a very scared looking Legolas.

"H-hey guys...whats up?"

…...

Wow, I wrote this _fast_! Quickest update I had since first uploading this story!

OMG, Saphira, I freaking love you! I love, love, love all your reviews! Wow, I think your reviews are what made me make this one so fast! Your my inspiration, girl!

So, tell me what you guys think. Cause...i can't read minds...only reviews...

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize as Tolkien's. Darn.

**SPOILER: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT _SOME_ SPOILERS. Spoilers in bold.**

**The next few chapters will be Bainil shenanigans. Some with Saphira. Leave suggestions. Maybe with too Leggy...Or Thran-Thran. 0_0. Dear God, help us all...**

Words:1176


	15. WHAT? He's my father?

Bainil was sitting on a chair bored. But it was odd.

It was odd because she wasn't in any dungeon being tortured, she wasn't being asked question by the 'King', but she was actually in a finely decorated room. In a nice tunic and leggings.

"_What the hell?"_

The bed had soft silken sheets and pillow with goose downdraft, which was softer than anything she had ever felt. The walls were lined with pretty paintings and expensive looking tapestries. Her chair was as comfy as fuck, and she didn't want to get up.

But she was _bored_!

Bainil put her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. Where was Saphira when you needed her?! Bainil had been there for a week, only aloud out of her room for small walks. Food and fresh clothes were brought to her, and she had her own personal bathroom.

Right then Legolas slowly opened the door, walked in, closed the door, and sat in front of her in the other chair.

For a few minutes they just stared at each other. Bainil refused to talk first.

"We sent scouts to gather information on you, and we had found only two choices to find information. Send elves to Minis Tirith or Imladris. So, we sent two groups, one to each city. And we were able to pick up plenty of information. We crunched the information together to make this filet. Here," he put a piece of paper on the table between them..

Bainil eyed it carefully, then finally picked up the pages, and, surprise surprise, it was in elvish. Thankfully, she had learnt elvish long ago. How, she had no clue, cause her dead beat 'Mother' couldn't spend one minute of her precious time with her child.

The papers had a small portrait of her on top, and it was her wanted picture. Great. The papers read:

Bainil Atheal Echessilia.

Age: 19-20

Was born in Lindon, moved to Mirkwood with her mother at the age of 5. At the age of 6, she moved to Minis Tirith with her pregnant mother. After Glawen Athealas Echessilia was born, Echessil left them to be with Isil. Bainil raised her sister, moved to Rivendell at the age of 16, and took care of her sister until Glawen turned the age of 8 and passed away from her illness.

Mother: Echessil Estolion

Father: Erestor of Rivendell

Sibling(s): Glawen Athealas Echessilia

Bainil was jailed 8 times for:

Robbery 5 times

Murder 2 times

Aggravated Assault 1

Bainil couldn't tare her eyes off of the father part. Erestor was her...her father!?

"What...the...hell?" was all she could squeak.

"I was told you never knew your father. So I thought it would be best I found out, since you have been here for a week."

"I...i never knew. I always talked to him in Rivendell. Everyday I saw him, but I never knew...wait, Naneth was in Mirkwood when she became pregnant again. Care to explain?"

Legolas blushed slightly and hung his head in shame.

"Your mother was...was a concubine for my father for some time. When she found out she was pregnant, she left quickly to Gondor. Concubines that become pregnant with a royal's child must be killed, but she didn't want to die. So, she fled. Glawen was my half sister, and my father's child."

Bainil opened her mouth to speak, but closed. She opened it again, but closed it once more. She did that several times until passing out.

…...

Sorry it was short. I just wanted to throw some info for more plot and stuff. There.

Words:600


	16. Its Your Fault!

"I swear I can't go a month without passing out!"

"Bainil, calm down. I can't blame you for passing out. If I found out who my father was all of a sudden, and that my sister was the daughter of Thranduil, I think I would pass out too," Saphira said, trying to get Bainil to stop moving so much. She set down the tray of tea she had, and picked up her cup.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't get how Erestor is my father. Was my mother a prostitute in Rivendell? Ugh, I can't even imagine _Erestor_ of all people doing _that_! Oh, Valar, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"NOT ON ME!" Saphira jumped from her chair and hid behind it.

"Ok, I'm ok...i think...yeah, I'm ok." She was feeling queasy and then a thought hit her.

_I wonder if any one in Rivendell noticed I was gone? And if they did, who is panicking and who is throwing the party?_

**-Elrond Pov-**

Elrond could not handle it.

Four certain elves had been hounding him all week over Bainil's kidnapping and the ransom letter.

He wasn't surprised when Erestor and Glorfindel came to him. He knew that Erestor was close to Bainil, and that Glorfindel had 'special' feelings for the girl.

But when Haldir and Lindir kept coming to him, he didn't know why. Lindir talked to Bainil _sometimes_, but they had different schedules and life styles so it was very rare. And Elrond distinctly remembered that Haldir thought that Bainil was, and I quote, "An annoying, out of control brat that has no respect for her elders!"

"I don't know what to do. They're driving me mad!" Elrond complained to his close friend, Aglaorn.

"Neither do I, Elrond. Best thing to do is wait until Mirkwood gives Bainil back."

"What? What do you mean they'll give her back?"

"Well, its Bainil we're talking about. Its either she'll kill them all and find her own way back, or she'll end up making them beg for us to take her back." Aglaorn was always smart like this.

"I pity Mirkwood, stuck with Bainil...Thranduil is going to have his hands full."

**-Bainil Pov-**

Thranduil and Legolas walked into the room, and Bainil jumped out of her chair.

Thranduil looked pale, and Legolas was just as pale as his father.

"What?" She was kinda mad at them. She wanted _freedom_!

"I...i heard you have learnt of your mother and father. I had no idea you were Echessil's child. I remember seeing you, when you were so much younger, around your mother. And...i must ask...where is your sister?"

Bainil's head snapped to Legolas, and he mouthed 'I haven't told him yet.'

"She...her name was Glawen... and obviously your child...and...um... she is dead."

Thranduil's eyes widened and Bainil was afraid they were going to pop out of his head.

"What?!"

"She died from a sickness some time ago...a year? A few months? I can't remember exactly when she died, cause I want into shock for a year, but she died at the age of eight."

Thranduil looked devastated.

"_But...wasn't he trying to kill both Glawen and Naneth?"_

"My child...my own kin...dead...because of you, most likely!" Now he was going into a blind rage.

"Whoa, hold your horses! It was _you _who tired to kill her before she was even born! And it was more Naneth's fault, because she abandoned both me and Glawen after she was born! And then _I_, only a ten year old elfing at the time, had to take care of a newborn! YOU TRY TAKING CARE OF A BABY AT THAT AGE!" She was getting just as angry as Thranduil.

"_How DARE he try to blame this on ME! Your the worst father in history!" _She raged inside her head.

Poor Legolas and Saphira were caught in the middle of the showdown, and they didn't know what to do.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bainil pushed both Thranduil and Legolas out the door, and locked it from the inside.

"You know, technically, this is Thranduil's room, since it _is_ in his halls, right?" Saphira asked after a moment.

"Fuck off!" Bainil stormed past Saphira and jumped face first into her bed

"Sorry, just saying."

"I want to go for a ride on Rhovanor. Can we do that, please?" That hadn't let her see Rhovanor since the almost escaping incident.

"Uh...yeah, about that. They let him loose on the borders, and he ran off. He was too dangerous to be kept. Sorry, but I tried to offer to keep him and...Bainil? Bainil, are you alright?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm going to kill them all!"

Bainil chucked the door open, breaking the lock, and ran down the hall hall screaming like a maniac.

"Oh shit, I've made a monster," but Saphira couldn't help but grin and giggle, seeing her in a rage like that was funny as hell.

"AAAH! AAAH, AAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Bainil through the halls. She honestly looked like a madwoman, he hair out of her ponytail and flying around her face. She was waving her arms above her head, running as fast as her legs could carry her, and it would have been a comical sight if she didn't have a murderous look on her face and blood shot eyes.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!" She screamed. All the elves jumped out of her away, and you couldn't blame them. One elf jumped into a fountain just to be out of Bainil's path.

It was going to be a long day.

…...

Reviews:

Saphira: Girl, I missed you! I thought you had abandoned me! *Puppy eyes* But I always love your reviews. You always help me get inspiration to write more! Namarie!

2000Aerobars: I love your reviews, they always help!

So, I have bad news guys. Soon I am gonna be going back to school. Really soon. And my updates may be less often, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! And, thankfully, I usually don't get much homework.

But do be prepared to have less often updates, ok? I love you guys, I really do. But sometimes I can't update as quick as I want. And sometimes theres the problem of writers block.

I love you all!

I also want to say sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader, but I'll do my best to not mess up as much.

And what does ooc mean? I know most FanFic slang, but that is new to me...

Please review and tell me what you think! And help me out! Please, please, PLEASE?

Disclaimer: I do not own what you recognize as Tolkien's. But I wish I did, the things I would do...*Stares off into space*

Words:1119


	17. Do Not Underestimate ME!

Ok, i just want to something say really quick, I just found out what ooc means,(In a way I could understand, thanks a lot Google!{Sarcasm}), and I didn't know people were being other than what they are in the books. I just wanted to do what I wanted and how I thought they would act. So, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. But this is just how I'm gonna write it so...BACK TO THE STORY!

…...

Bainil jumped over a guard, under a table, and through a door way, almost knocking down a chef with a pot of boiling hot soup.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she roared. Bainil was ready to tear some heads from some bodies. And she had two _special_ elves in mind.

She burst into the council room, almost squashing a guard with the door. Every one in the room jumped at the sudden noise, and snapped their heads towards Bainil.

The guards tried to stop her, but she quickly took them out. And she didn't kill them, she thought it would take too much time.

"Thranduil, may we speak, in_ private_, for a moment?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. A snide, sleazy looking adviser spoke up.

"Who are _you_ to demand council with the king, girl? Shouldn't you be with your husband, _cooking and cleaning the house_?"

That comment sent Bainil over the edge, she was no one's bitch!

She could see the Thranduil looking at the adviser with a mix between loathing and pity.

Bainil knew Thranduil didn't like this adviser by the look he was giving him, but pitied him for making her angry. Perfect.

Bainil leaped across the council table, and took the adviser by the throat.

"Cleaning, eh? How about I mop the floor, with _you_!"

She let go of his neck, and kicked his chest. Him and his chair tumbled to the floor.

"Thranduil. Me, you, hallway, _now_! Or else, bye-bye adviser Smartypants!"

Thranduil rose coolly from his seat, an emotionless expression on his face.

They walked to an empty hallway, and shut the door.

Thranduil's fake mask fell, and he looked _terrified._

"Now, why did you go and let loose _my_ _horse_?"

"He...well, you almost escaped...and..." the king stuttered and trailed.

She stepped closer to him, the top of her head only meeting his nose, but still looked him straight in the eyes.

"I could have left this damned place the first day I arrived and went straight back to Rivendell. But I didn't. I am not a slave, I am a guest. Send some of your damned guards _after my horse, before_ I RIP YOUR EARS FROM YOUR HEAD!" She got louder and louder until she was yelling at him.

He shook his head 'yes', then commanded two of his guards to go after Rhovanor.

"Um...Lady Bainil?"

"Its just Bainil! And what?"

"You know I could throw you in the dungeons, or kill you right now, or many other things. What makes you think you aren't a slave, and you are my guest?"

She had stepped away from him and turned her back when he had been talking to the guards, but she turned and took one step forward. He took a step back.

Step forward.

Step backwards.

Step forwards.

Step backwards.

Now he was against the wall, and she was chest to chest with him.

"Because you fear me, and I say so. You know with one twitch of my pinkie, I could kill your entire army. One little sneeze, and your halls are nothing but some rubble. One wave of a hand, and your entire kingdom in flames. Do NOT underestimate me_, King_. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Her eyes were onyx black, and her voice deep and low.

She spun on her heels, and slowly walked away.

When she was at the end of the hall, she called to Thranduil over her shoulder. She knew he was still hugging the wall with his back.

"I want you to understand one thing. Glawen was _not_ your kin, or your daughter. She wasn't Naneth's either. She was _my _sister, and mine alone. The only reason she is in Mandos' halls, is cause she is free from pain and suffering there. You shall never know Glawen how I did, and so you can _never_ take claim of her over _anything_!"

With that, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Thranduil shaking in his boots.

**-Glawen Pov-**

Glawen smiled at her silver hand mirror, watching her sister disappear from the living's sight.

"She has changed. Normally, she would have killed him right then and there. Just so he would never be able to try to take claim of me again. But still, she needs to lose her stubbornness and let go of her anger."

A new presence appeared beside Glawen.

The woman had pitch black hair that went down to her thighs, and she was wearing a flowing white dress. Her eyes were like freshly polished onyx, sparkling darkly.

"Ah, my dear Glawen. You must understand why I left, hm? Your much more understanding than your dratted sister." She put her hands on Glawen's shoulder and smiled wickedly.

Glawen rose from her seat, and glared at Echessil.

"No, what you did was wrong. I shall help Bainil, even if you won't!" She snapped her fingers, and Echessil disappeared from her room.

The room was an endless expansion of white, with clouds, fog, and mist rolling in from time to time. Only a few things were in the room. A small, comfy white bed, a throne like seat draped with white cloths and blankets make of silk, and a table of white marble and pale wood in front of the chair.

Sitting on the bed was a large black dragon, bigger than Glawen but smaller than the one person bed. It bared its silver fangs in what was supposed to be a smile, and his red eyes started to glow.

She carefully set he mirror on the table, and sat on the bed next to her pet. He laid his head down in her lap, and she stroked it softly.

"Yes, it is time. You must go. Do what you were created to do, my little demon. Be well, and do well."

He rose from her, bowed his head, then took off into the endless white. Soon it disappeared, and Glawen went back to her seat, her mirror held gently in her hands.

She peered at it once more, and watched the Elrondion twins ride theirs mount swiftly after Rhovanor, a black shadow following on the ground, with nothing casting the shadow.

…...

So, yeah.

I updated quick.

Review, and stuff. Guys, its 10:24 while I write this, I'm tired.

SO GOODNIGHT! I said Goodnight, sir!

Words:1159


	18. The Feast And Ball

Bainil was sitting in the royal garden in an apple tree, staring at the wide expansion of Mirkwood in front of her. She could see all the rooftops of the trees from here.

Today Bainil was just calm and relaxed, which was rare for her. She wore a white cotton shirt that was a size too big, and gray trousers with no shoes. She was letting her hair fall to its natural length, which was only a little bit past her shoulders.

Something about to day seemed...ethereal. Like the Valar had bestowed a drowsy peace upon the land, when usually the air hung heavy with dark magic and tension.

Bainil heard elves approaching her, but she didn't do anything. She was starting to doze off and didn't want to get up.

"Lady Bainil! Lady Bainil! Get down here this instant!" yelled a female voice, snatching Bainil from her half sleep. She could feel to start of anger in her chest, but pushed it down.

She did not leave her tree, now she deemed it hers, but looked down upon the group of females under her.

Bainil guessed the one who spoke was the obvious leader of the group. She had golden blond hair and bright sapphire eyes. Her face was perfectly tan and flawless, but covered in pounds of makeup. Bainil could smell her gallon of perfume from all the way up there, and it was almost toxic. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure, showing off her curves.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Bainil responded in a cool voice. No need to start a fight...yet.

"I SAID get down here!" she screeched in a hag-raven voice.

"_Oh, bother. Why today of all days? She is destroying the peace!"_

"I am sorry, but I would very much prefer to speak from here. What is it that you need?"

The woman growled but carried on, the rest of her group giving Bainil dirty stares. There were about four to six girls. Bainil didn't really care enough to count.

"King Thranduil formally invites you to the ball and feast that is to be held tonight in _honor_ of his new guest! Now, is for _my_ message to_ you_! The prince and King seemed to have taken in an odd liking to you. Why, I have no clue! Just look at you, barely even female! And look at what your wearing, disgusting! I am going to only say this once, stay _away_ from them! Prince Legolas is mine, and mine alone. Unless you want something..._bad_ to happen."

The woman turned, and walked away quickly, her posse following close behind.

Bainil just sat there, mulling over her message. Yes, Thranduil and Legolas had been spending quite some time with her after they got over the whole 'Go get my horse, Glawen's not yours, I am super powerful' thing. Although her message still stood.

"_Best not worry about a whore with attitude. A feast and a ball? Hm...this is could be fun."_

A devious plan started to form in her mind, and once it was finished, she set out to put it in action.

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil still had her clothes from before on, but now had black boots on. She ran though the town, and stopped at a certain store.

She quietly opened the door, but not before she made sure she wasn't noticed, and walked in.

Rolls of silks and cloths hung from the walls, and many patterns littered the tables set about.

Bainil looked around carefully, until she heard someone cough.

She turned and saw the shop's owner, a little elf woman who was much older than Thranduil.

"Hello, how may I help you, my dear?"

"Yes, I heard you have the fastest sewing hands in all of Middle Earth, correct?"

"If I do say so myself, yes, I can make three wedding gowns in a day."

"Good, I am in need of a special dress, it is to be finished by tonight."

"Ok, sit and tell old Gernil what you need!"

()-()-()-()-()

After the dressed was ordered and being made, and jewelry to match bought, Bainil relaxed in her room, mulling over her plan. Yes, tonight was going to be fun indeed.

She looked over at her window, which gave a nice view of the courtyard, where the feast and ball was being prepared to be held.

Bainil spotted the whore and her posse giving directions for the decorations.

"Hmm? Whats this? They're preparing the decorations...beautiful. This just adds to my fun for tonight...prepare yourself, Mirkwood, for I am here to _play_..." she muttered quietly to a black stone in her hand.

A grin started to spread slowly across her face. The stone hummed with a warm yet cool energy that disappeared as quick as it came.

"Yes, I know, I know. I must be careful. _Very_ careful. But I'm just _so_ bored, I need this to be done. Can you do that for me, my sweet?" She asked it. It hummed with the cool yet warm power.

"Good...good..."

**-Glawen Pov-**

Glawen sighed absently, idly gazing into her mirror. She had already gotten bored with her sister's antics. Bainil's humor had always been darker than most.

But something was knew. The stone in her hand, it gave off a great darkness. But it was different from most darkness that you find.

It was more of a cold darkness that cooled you down when you needed it, and at the same time warm when you were cold and in need of warmth.

And it didn't radiate 'darkness',per say. More of shadow, something that hides and protects you.

Glawen didn't know what to think, she had never seen her sister with the stone. But she had also never knew about Bainil being a thief until Elrond caught her and made them go to Rivendell. She seemed to have many secrets up her sleeves.

"Hmm, I need something more to watch her." Daechir, her little 'pet', wasn't enough at this point. She needed something that could protect Bainil in the light of day. Something...more to Bainil's nature.

"Ahh, I got it!"

Glawen rose from her seat, and set her hand mirror on the table.

She outstretched her arms over the mirror, and began her chant. Mist and fog and white feathers slowly stumbled from the mirror, and started to form a shape on the other side of the table.

"Eyes of _amlug_, soul of _lhing_, wisdom of _lyg_, and body of _roch_! I command thee to rise and serve! Come, great beast! And fulfill your duty! Your name of Eril and Emethil!"

The mist and feathers whipped around while they came together to built up a body.

Soon, a fine white mare stood before Glawen, her name Eril, meaning Day/Sunlight/Morning Female.

Her mane was of silver, her eyes of _mithril_, and her coat of pearls. She was a truly a sight to behold, a true vision to be seen.

"Eril, I have a task for you. You must protect my sister at all costs and take her demands, and obey her commands. You can over rule her commands if only need be, for her safety is top priority. You have two forms, one of Eril and the other Emethil, Shield Female. The second form is of an elf body, and only if Bainil commands it, can you change into the other form. Do you accept the task, or do you deny it? If you accept, you will be bound to my sister and Middle Earth until Bainil either finishes her goal in life or if you fail in your task. If you deny the task, I send your once lost soul back to the void, to wander aimlessly and suffer horror and pains forever, never to have a second chance again."

Eril thought on it a moment, before bowing her head.

The contract was sealed.

…...

Sorry this was a bit late. My computer was acting wonky and I lost some of the work I did. And it wouldn't start up for a while...and I started school...*Sigh*

I really love the Glawen moments, they're now my faves.

Review and tell me what you think about our little Eril/Emethil.

I didn't really have time to look over mistakes perfectly, so sorry if there is anything I missed and bare with me please?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you get the jizz of things, right?

Words:1401


	19. Saphira and Legolas

Bainil walked slowly the through the hall, the lights were dim and the way empty. She was now approaching Saphira's room.

Once she reached the door of plain oak wood, she knocked three times softly, then two times louder.

"Oh! Bainil, your here, great! I kinda need you to-"

Saphira froze, drinking in the sight of Bainil, while Bainil did the same to Saphira.

Saphira's wavy brown hair flowed freely, unlike how it usually was up in a bun. Some hair on the sides of her head were braided and led to the back of her hair. All of her hair though, was beaded with little shining crystals. Her dress was pure white and flowed freely, making her look like an angel.

"Oh my, you look like Varda has bestowed a star to live among us! Your are gorgeous!" Bainil cried.

Saphira blushed and bowed her head, before timidly looking back up at Bainil.

"N-no, I am nothing like that. Your are much more beautiful than I..."

"Nonsense! But we could be this all night, I have plans and your coming with me!"

Bainil grabbed her hand and started to head towards the feast.

"THE FEAST!? No, a lowly guard like myself can't go to something like that! I thought we were just going to have a night on the town!" Saphira tried to pull her arm from Bainil's hand, but Bay-Bay was too strong.

"Ah hell no! I don't go out in a dress _just_ for a night on the town. Not even for you, my dear. But his will be worth he humiliation of wearing a dress! _Trust me_..."

"But.."

"I am a guest of Thranduil's, so I can bring one person of my choosing and I choose you! SO, lets go!"

They arrived at the stairs that lead down to the courtyard, and Bainil took a scouting look.

Thranduil was sitting on a throne like chair at the head of a _huge_ feasting table, and Legolas was flirting shamelessly with an elleth not too far away. The whore and her posse were flirting and rubbing against some guards even more shamelessly in a corner. The rest of the crowd was idly talking and drinking, the actual feast or dancing yet to start.

Every one froze and stared when they saw Bainil.

**-Thranduil Pov-**

She was the most heavenly sight he had ever seen. Not even Legolas' mother had been this beautiful. Even Celebrain and Lady Galadriel had a really tough time competing. Arwen wasn't even close.

Her red hair was in a ponytail as usual, but she had a circlet of copper and rubies. Her necklace was of gold and had a large ruby in the middle. Her dress was a blood red and had gold on the edges of the neckline and sleeves. Her belt was of gold too, and the front had a length that draped to the end of her dress. The belt hung from her slim hips, and the dress hugged her body in the right places, and hung loose in others.

Thranduil rose slowly, in total awe of the vision before him.

**-Legolas Pov-**

He heard the crowd gasp, and turned to see what they were looking at. Then he saw Bainil.

She was was beyond any word of pretty to describe her, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The girl behind her.

"_Oh my sweet Eru, Is that Saphira!? She looks...beyond even the Valar. Varda would not even be able to match her now."_

He watched as they descended the stairs, most people whispering to each other now.

**-Bainil Pov-**

Oh yeah, they were in the bag now.

Bainil carefully watched the whore and her posse out of the corner of her eye, the guards had completely forgotten them when they had seen her and were now trying to come this way.

The whore woman was _pissed_! She had a look of undying rage on her face, and it made her pretty little face wrinkle and bunch up her make up, which made her look weird. Weird= Ugly.

She saw Thranduil standing and Legolas staring past her. Probably to stare at his guard.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Bainil hurried towards Thranduil.

"Good evening, my King. A fine night for dancing and a feast, hmm?" She bowed instead of curtseying like a lady, she had to keep some of her pride, and smiled sweetly at Thranduil.

"Bainil...i had no clue that you would actually come and...wear a dress."

"Yes, I am full of surprises. And I have a feeling tonight will be too."

"Wait, what do you mean-" he was interrupted by the sound of music playing, and Bainil slipped away before he could say anything else.

Bainil wandered around, denying all the requests to dance politely. Stupid lords.

"_I wonder who the honored guest is. I hope he or she isn't gonna be close when the fun begins."_

She stopped when she noticed Whore and Posse staring at her from a doorway, before disappearing through.

Something wasn't right with that, so she decided to follow. She wandered through the hall, till she saw something that actually made her heart feel like it had stopped beating. And that had never happened to Bainil.

She saw Saphira and Legolas slowly dancing together under the light of the moon in a private garden, the music from the actual ball lightly drifting in. How long was she wandering for this to happen?!

"_AWWW! My little girl is all grown, is so cute! WAIT, why did Whore and Posse lead me here? SHIT!"_

Bainil reached under her belt, and felt the sewn in pocket. She pulled her black stone out, and held it tightly in her right fist. She looked around carefully, and finally noticed the rigs and the hiding Posse.

Bainil's heart-beat started to beat at speeds she had never felt before, not even when she got caught by Elrond.

"_OH SWEET ERU, forget about the party and save Legolas and Saphira, NOW!"_

The stone sent a shock through her hand, questioning her.

"_Because she is the only female friend __I have __and she is too precious to me! NOW, DO IT!"_

A black figure cloaked in shadow appeared beside her. She could make out armor and a sword. A Shadow Warrior.

"Go! And save their relationship, or I'll cut your shadow balls off!"

He bowed to her, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He reappeared next to a Posse, and grabbed her, before disappearing with her. He did that over and over until all the girls were gone.

Next, he crawled slowly on the line that had a bucket of something mostly likely vile, threatening to fall over Legolas and Saphira. He did something over it, and left it there.

Bainil didn't know what he was doing exactly, but it had best be good. Or he was never having shadow kids.

Then he did the most amazing thing ever.

He started to set up candles and lanterns cautiously, Legolas and Saphira not even noticing. They were too busy slowly dancing and they had their eyes closed. Thankfully.

Nearby there was a bench, and Warrior, which Bainil had now named him, set velvet pillows and red silks on it. Candles were placed alluring by, setting in the mood. He crept close to Legolas and Saphira, and somehow produced fresh rose petals. He walked slowly around them, spreading them all over the ground.

Where he had gotten all this stuff, Bainil had no clue. But she did say for him to save their relationship. But she wasn't expecting him to _enhance_ it! But again, she was totally fine with it!

Finally, he came back to her, holding a rope in hand. It looked like it was connected to the bucket above the couple.

She looked at him questioningly, but he just put the rope in her hand. They were now hiding behind a bush near the entrance.

She decided might as well, and pulled the rope. Rose petals littered over them, and made them open their eyes to the area around them. Saphira gasped and kissed Legolas on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the bench.

Warrior had somehow put up a table near the bench when Bainil wasn't looking, and had put two glasses, a bottle of good wine, and some food on it.

"_Damn, he's good. He is totally gonna get a shadow wife and have them kids. Especially if he is this good with dates."_

She crawled away when Saphira and Legolas were totally distracted with each other, neither questioning where all the romantic stuff came from.

"That was awesome, Sha. Ok, you can send the shadow guy away. I have my own business to take care of..." Warrior disappeared once again in a black void, but didn't appear again.

Bainil marched through the halls until she found a garden where Whore and dazed Posse were milling about.

Bainil rubbed the stone in her hand, and her dress caught into flame. It burnt and where it burnt passed, her armor appeared.

A dark voice whispered through the air and on the wind.

"Some one's going to die tonight...prepare...for _death_..."

…...

Holy shit, longest chapter I have done yet. No Glawen scene, *Hears a faraway 'Dammit!' from fan* Don't worry, the next chapter is Glawen and magic beasts only.

Review and tell me what you think of our protective Bainil and love struck Saphira.

And Saphira...If you don't like it...I'M SO SORRY! I did my best .I swear, I had your pretty hair and outfit in my head, but I couldn't explain them just right. WAAAAAAAAH! Don't hate me... But if you liked it, YYYAAAAAAYYY! I'm not a complete failure!...yet...*Sigh*

Words:1644 (Damn!)

Oh, and also from the last chapter:

_Amlug- _dragon

_Lhing- _spider

_Lyg- _snake

_Roch- _horse


	20. DRESSES! Yay!

_Glawen laid in her bed, wracking pain soaring through her body._

"_Elrond...Elrond...help...please!" she cried desperately._

_Elrond came with a cup of water, then time froze._

"_What the...?"_

_A figure in white appeared beside Elrond, and put something into the water before disappearing. Then time unfroze._

_Elrond knelt beside Glawen, and coaxed her to drink the water. She wasn't sure it was safe, but the pain in her body sent her to drink it anyways._

_Then everything went black._

()-()-()-()-()

Glawen woke with a start, and looked around. She was still in her heavenly room.

She wobbly rose to her feet, and looked around. She needed her mirror, and quick.

Glawen grabbed it off the table, and peered in. She saw Bainil talking to a Shadow Warrior, and Saphira and Legolas were dancing. Nothing too interesting.

Glawen sighed, and decided to wander Mandos's halls. She snapped her fingers, and she was instantly in a dark hallway.

"Mandos...Mandos...NAMO!"

A large male figure in a black robe walked out from the shadows and stood in front of her.

"Yes?" was his deep reply.

"Talk and walk with me, I'm bored."

"Hmm...so demanding, just like your Naneth."

They slowly made there way down the hall.

"Do not speak of her around me!"

"Yes, of course. How dare I! Now, you seemed to be a bit ruffled, anything you want to tell the Valar of Death?"

"Its Bainil, of course. I am very worried, she is getting herself into deep shadows. And I can't do much, I am not a Valar. I only have the few powers Yavanna and Aule granted me. And the little soul trick you taught me. I don't know what to do, I am at the end of my powers and wits."

"Why don't you hold council with all the Valar, and ask for help and power?"

"WHAT!? Is your hood blocking off fresh air to your head or something?"

Mandos chuckled darkly and continued on.

"Manwe and the others could really help, you'd be surprised, Little Light." 

"Don't use that name!"

"Hmm, you are a spitfire, just like your sister."

"Yes, and my sister can only use that name for me."

"I have high hopes for you, Glawen. You might be a spirit in my halls, but your future is still ripe with opportunity, ready for the picking. Yet the fruit of the present still needs to grow, and with proper care, you shall have the sweetest of fruits in the future."

"Yes, I understand. But...Namo?" she sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Stop with the weird metaphors."

"Right."

"And also..."

"Yes?"

"Will you help me with something...important?"

"And what would that be?"

"I need knowledge on something that is potentially dangerous."

"And what would this potentially dangerous something be?"

"A stone from the Shadow Realm. It has great powers, and can even summon people from the Shadow Realm to our realm! And it also seems to have a conscious."

"And your sister is in possession of this stone?"

"Yes. What can you tell me about it? My knowledge is limited."

"The stone, it sounds like, is obviously no normal stone. It is a Shadow Soul, turned materialistic. Somehow, a fresh soul from the Shadow Realm found it way into our realm, and grabbed onto the first thing it could find. A stone, was its only anchor. So, souls from the shadows aren't normal, especially if they come into our realm. They can bring powers with them, but this one is even more powerful. The soul was probably a mage or wizard when it had a body, so it got its powers back once it gained another 'body'."

"This is probably bad. Can the soul take over Bainil's body?"

"No, he is now bound to the stone. He cannot leave until his new body is killed. And since rocks were never living before, his body shall never die. Therefore, he shall be bound to the stone forever."

"Interesting...interesting indeed. Thank you, Mandos. And I shall mull over you suggestion of council. Good day!"

She turned a different than, and continued on.

She saw a woman in a black and red dress, and called out to her.

"Este! Este!"

She turned and smiled at Glawen. Glawen had become very popular amongst the Valar since she arrived at Mandos' halls.

"ESTE! Please tell me you have it!?" Glawen begged.

"Yes, my sweet girl, I have it here." Este gave Glawen a package, an Glawen squealed with delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Can you do the others? The ones on the papers I sent you?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to see your smiling face."

"Thanks again!" Glawen gave Este a quick one armed hug, then ran off. It was rare for Glawen to really show her age, and that was mostly because of either Este or Aule.

Glawen went back to her room, and set the package down. She didn't even bother to check her mirror, she was too excited about the package.

She pulled out all the different small and frilly dresses, and tried them on one by one.

()-()-()-()-()

Glawen twirled around in a white dress with pale blue buttons, and looked at herself in her hand mirror.

"Ah, the only things to entertain a dead eight year old elfing is clothes and magic."

And it was true. Ever since she had died, she had kept the body and mind of her eight year old self. She was only not bored when she was creating new dresses and outfits or when she was playing around with magic.

She twirled and stopped when she felt a presence near her.

"What do you want, Echessil? I have no need for your lies."

Echessil grinned, still wearing the clothes from last time.

"Aw, but I just wanted to see my favorite dead child."

"I'm your only dead child."

"Not for long."

Then she disappeared. Glawen went into a panic, and quickly looked into her mirror, thinking of Bainil.

She saw Bainil being surrounded by a group of mean looking elleths, all with murderous looks on their faces.

Glawen knew someone was gonna die. Be it Bainil, or one of the elleths. For the void which held wandering soul was making more room, and she could feel it.

…...

I think I did this in pretty good time.

Reviews:

Saphira: Wow, your mind changed quick. "I don't care anymore about what you are going to do with the evil lady and her posse! Kill them for all I care!" You always make me laugh with your review.

Oh, and your welcome, your welcome, your welcome, and your welcome! Just keep being an awesome reviewer and I'll keep being an awesome writer. Love you too! So loyal! And please do tell me when your done drawing Bainil. I really want to see it!

2000Aerobars: I love your reviews, and so loyal! I can't thank you enough. Or can I...? *Starts rapidly typing on computer* …...shhh...

So, the dresses I were thinking about can be found on my Deviant Art account's favorites, under the file Lolita. And before any one says anything, I know they didn't have those kinds of dresses in Middle Earth. Or the Middle Ages. But Glawen is so fudging cute in my head, no other types of dresses did her justice. So, I had a Valar make it for her. So, yeah. Check out my profile, and you can see the link straight to the Lolita file.

Words:1243


	21. The Black Dragon!

Bainil was pissed to say the least.

Right now she was surrounded by Whore and Posse. She knew she would win, defiantly, but still. Why were they even _bothering_? Thranduil and Legolas were good elves, yes, but they aren't worth murdering over.

"Aw, if it isn't the little _witch_!" sneered a blacked headed girl.

"She plays with back magic! I don't know why Thranduil would even get _near_ her! Much less sleep with her!" snarled another girl.

"Sleep with him? Sleep with _him_!? EWWWW! That is just...NO! Glaahh..." a shiver ran down Bainil's spine. She was thoroughly grossed out.

"Yeah, you're right. A king would never sleep with a commoner. He is better off with the lady's of the court, especially the ones in this courtyard."

"Theres ladies here? Where? I can't see them. All I see is a bunch of whores. Are they hiding behind that bush?" She turned her head and pretended to look around.

Bainil heard some of the girls growl, wow, but didn't let any emotions show on her face.

"Now, if we're done here..." Bainil tried to walk away, but felt one of them jump on her back. She felt two grab her legs, another grab her arms and hold them behind her back. Whore came up to her, and she saw a knife in her hand.

"If your gonna kill me unhonored, at least tell me your name!"

"Helchel, now die!" She raised the wicked looking knife, and brought it down on Bainil.

Bainil watched as a flash of black hit her hand, causing Helchel to drop the knife.

"The hell!?"

The black flashed whipped everywhere at an impossible speeds, not staying still for a second.

The girls fell one by one, until it was just Helchel and Bainil.

Standing away front hem was a midnight black dragon with eyes the color of blood. He had his white, sharp teeth bared and his wings spread, obviously ready to move as super speeds again.

"What the hell is that thing!?" squealed Helchel.

"_Moron!"_

Bainil had never been around a dragon before, but it was an obviously aggressive and totally deadly animal. You don't move too quickly, and you don't make loud noises around something aggressive!

Bainil stayed silent, and slowly started to back away, keeping her eyes on the beast. But his eyes were on Helchel.

Helchel squeaked a few times, before running like a fool.

The creature immediately sprang after her, and when they both were out of sight, Bainil heard a deadly shriek. Helchel would be no more.

Bainil knew best not to stay put, so she then B-lined it out of there, and didn't stop until she was 'safely' in her room.

Only to find a very pretty white mare standing in the middle of her room, looking kinda bored.

"AW, come one! Another mythical creature!? If I find a fairy in my bathroom, I am gonna scream bloody murder!"

…...

Sorry this is short, but I thought you guys deserved an update. And I kinda got some writer's block on this...God, its terrible...

But whatever. I love your reviews...so...DO IT! Please?

I Oslo want to ask, do you guys want me to make a shot series of this? Just goofy little adventures and stuff, nothing serious. I had the idea bouncing in my head, but I'll only do it if you guys want it. So review and tell me.

Words:521


	22. Haldirs A Servant Now!

Bainil glared at the horse as it looked her up and down.

"Get...out...OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. And surprisingly, the horse did. The mare slowly trotted past Bainil and stood in the hallway.

_Ok, who the fuck are you!? _ She yelled at the horse through the silent animal language.

_I am Eril, I am day, sunlight, and morning. Your sister, Mistress Glawen, has sent me and a partner to watch over you._

_Glawen?_

_Yes, she used powers that were granted to her from Aule and Yavanna. She created me, and Daechir. Or, in the common tongue, Shadow Lord. I am under your command. He, one the other hand, is a wild card only controlled by Mistress Glawen._

…_a...she...er..._

_Madam?_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bainil took off down the hall, leaving poor, confused Eril.

Bainil kept running, in a dress for that matter, till she ran smack dab into something warm and kinda squishy, yet totally solid.

She looked up to see a stunned...

"_HALDIRI_?!"

"Bainil, lower your voice! Guards are all around! I am here to bring you back to Rivendell!" he whispered frantically.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't go. And I don't wanna go. I have business to take care of. And...IF THEY CATCH YOU, YOU WILL DIE!" She said the last part in a whisper yell.

"Have they wiped you of your memory!? You are their prisoner! They wish to hold you here for ransom!"

"I have already taken care of that. I am now a guest here, and I have made friends with Thranduil and Legolas, and a female guard named Saphira. I don't need help, so return to Rivendell or Lothlorien. Cause I'm not going back!"

They both heard a deep cough, and turned to see Thranduil glaring at them with his arms folded. He had three guards standing behind him, as a bonus.

"Haldir of Lorien, for trespassing onto my land, and harassing one of my guests, I shall have to claim you as a prisoner of war. GUARDS!"

The three guards grabbed Haldir and bound his hands behind his back.

"WHAT!? No! You can't take him prisoner!"

She shoved the guards off of Haldir and pulled him behind her,

"Bainil, he is an enemy, we cannot let him roam free."

"You can, and you will! I...I...I take him from being a prisoner of war, to be my personal servant!"

Bainil could just _feel_ two holes being glared into her head by Haldir.

"Hmm...you are more than capable of controlling him, obviously. So, fine. But he must wear the proper clothes. Now, go. Before I send him to the dungeons!"

"Thank you, Thranduil."

She pulled Haldir away, who was still in shock. Bainil knew it wasn't gonna be pretty when he woke up from shock.

()-()-()-()-()

"A slave?! A SLAVE!? What were you thinking, Bainil?" yelled Haldir while he paced her living room.

"Your not a slave, your a servant. And I was thinking of your safety. When they 'questioned' me, it involved a whip. And it hurt like hell, I still have plenty of scars to prove it."

"They hurt you?" he asked coldly. There was undying rage now in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm tougher than you, you wouldn't have made it past the first few minutes. I stayed for three hours. Done and done. Now, go fetch me a glass of wine."

Haldir's eyes darkened, and he glared at her.

"Hey, I'm gonna use this to my full advantage. And, Thranduil said, if I can't control you, its off to the dungeons with you! Anyways, you already look the part."

Haldir was now wearing a peach colored shirt and black leggins, with simple boots. His blond hair was now in a simple long braid, and he wore a silver necklace with a large B.E.=H.S in the middle of a gold circle, to show he was Bainil's servant.

Sighing in defeat, Haldir poured her a cup, and handed it to her.

"_I'm so gonna have fun with this."_

…...

Sorry this took a while, I wanted to update before Monday, and before my second week of school.*Sigh*

Review and tell me what you think of our poor, poor Haldir's situation! WAR!

And Saphira, how your gonna get the drawing to me, I have no clue. DeviantArt? Idk.

Sorry its short...but...writers block...and school...and bananas...MINIONS!

Disclaimer: Yay! I get to write a disclaimer! Said no one...like, ever! I do not own what you recognize as Tolkien's.

Words:739


	23. Are You Afraid of Spiders?

It had been a week since Haldir had come to Mirkwood and became Bainil's servant. And he took every command grudgingly.

"When are we leaving this hell hole?" he asked her one day, while she was sitting in the royal courtyard, reading a book and only wearing a tunic and leggings.

"I rather enjoy Mirkwood, for your information. And I am still trying to think of a way to get _you_ out. But, I could just make you stay here forever, and have you at my beck and call till the era of the elves is up."

She heard him growl, and giggled.

"Alright, calm down, boy. I have a plan, I just need to work out the kinks."

"Good, I'm bloody tired of this place and being your damned servant."

"Whatever. Go get me an apple."

Haldir growled low in his throat, then stalked off to get her an apple to snack on.

"Ahh, I could get use to this."

Bainil laid down on the grass, and put her hand behind her head, unknowing to the lurking danger.

**-Thranduil Pov-**

Thranduil had been walking in the royal courtyard in a casual outfit, when Haldir stormed passed him with a look of murder on his face.

"_Bainil must be close by."_

Thranduil quickly wandered into a clearing, and saw Bainil resting under a tree near the wall. Behind the wall was untamed and wild Mirkwood. The hall was pretty high, but not guarded from the inside. It had light patrols around it, but nothing special.

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat when he saw the giant spider in the tree, just above Bainil. It fangs were dripping with a yellow greenish poison, barely missing Bainil's face and arms.

"Bainil! Look out!" he yelled.

Her eyes snapped open to see the spider, and to Thranduil's great surprise, she let out a shrill scream.

Bainil jumped from her spot under the tree, and turned to face the spider.

**-Bainil Pov-**

Seeing a spider when you were starting to doze off is not a nice experience for anyone.

Bainil quickly pulled a knife she kept in her right boot, and went into a battle stance.

The spider hissed and snapped at her, then came down the tree.

Bainil heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and glanced to her side to Thranduil with an elvish sword.

"Alright, you take him head on and don't get killed. I'll sneak behind and kill it." she said in a demanding tone, showing no room for argument.

"Fine." Thranduil swung his sword at the spider, while Bainil had already jumped into the limbs of the tree.

"_~Big fat spider, spinning in a tree. _

_Big fat spider can't see me!_

_Lazy lob, lazy lob, come get me!_

_Lazy lob, lazy lob, come eat me!_

_Old fat spider, sitting in a tree,_

_Old fat spider won't eat me!~"_

Her singing annoyed the spider, and he tried to climb the tree.

"_~Ugly ass spider, looking at me!_

_Ugly ass spider can't reach me!_

_Stupid cob, stupid cob, come get me!_

_Stupid cob, stupid cob, come eat me!_

_Stinky ass spider, spinning in a tree,_

_Stinky ass spider can't get me!~"_

Now the spider was truly mad, but Bainil was just having some serious fun.

She jumped to the ground, and so did the spider. It would try to bite her, but Bainil would just jump away laughing. Thranduil was just kinda staring at her like she was crazy.

"Don't worry, Thrandy, I have this under control. This is fun too! Can I keep it?!" she asked excitedly while dodging some venom that the spider had spit at her.

"No!"

"Damn."

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil played with the spider till it tired and climbed back over the wall.

By that time, Haldir was sitting down on a bench next to Thranduil, apple in hand. She was pretty sure Thranduil was in reverie

Bainil flopped down to the grown in front of them, and sighed.

Thranduil woke up and looked at her.

"That was fun, the most fun I have had in a long time. I'm sad that he is gone."

Bainil's eyes suddenly lit up, and idea struck her like lighting.

"Uh oh, I know that look all too well. What are you planning, Bainil?" asked Haldir worriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Blondie, just planning to have bit of fun for a while, that's all. Nothing too dangerous. Ta-ta!"

Bainil ran off without another word, and didn't stop until she reached her room. She put on her armor and grabbed some weapons, some meat and bread, and a rope. She also grabbed a collar with an empty name tag. She had it made for Rhovanor, but he had refused to wear it. So she kept it just in case she got a pet.

Bainil jogged to the tables, and immediately, the stable hands started to saddle up Rhovanor.

Rhovanor bucked and neighed in happiness to see his mistress again. Also to thoroughly piss of the stable hands.

"_Yes, I am happy to see you also Rhovanor. Tell me, are you afraid of spiders?"_

…_..._

So here is the new chapter, sorry its short. Insanity and Sanity kinda had a feud over the ending.

Sanity: Did not!

Insanity: Did to!

Sanity: Did not!

Insanity: Did!

Sanity: Not!

Me: Shut up you little fucks!

Sanity and Insanity: ….

Ok, yeah...they are going to a very prominent feature in my writing...and Sanity is totally not my cousin and Insanity is totally not my best friend or anything...hah...Dear Lord, save us all.

Saphira: I was actually eating a banana while writing this, just for laughs...but it worked! The magic of bananas! BANANA POWERS, AWAY! *Swoosh!*

Words:951


	24. New Pet Spider,Turgon!

"_This is meant to show a silent language."_

_This now means thoughts._

…...

Bainil and Rhovanor were deep in Mirkwood, the light from the sun barely reaching the forest floor.

"_Come on, Rhov. We need to find the enchanted river, and then the spider nest that has plaguing patrols." _Bainil spoke through the silent language, and snapped the reins to make him go faster.

"_Aww, do we have to?"_

"_Yes, cause I'm bored in Mirkwood, but I can't leave yet. So, I want a pet spider!"_

"_How are you supposed to tame a spider?"_

"_Oh, you'll see. Now shut and go!"_

Bainil snapped the reins again, and kicked at his sides. Rhovanor set off at a quicker trot, knowing Bainil was in one of her odder moods.

They reached the river, which Bainil didn't know the name of. It was enchanted, so if you fell in, you would go into a heavy sleep. If you accidentally drank some, you would lose some of your memory. If you drank too much, you would forget everything.

And that's exactly what Bainil wanted.

They tromped through, intentionally being loud enough for even stupid orcs to hear.

Bainil heard the tell tale clicks and hiss of a spider behind her, though it sounded quite small.

Bainil slowly dismounted next to the river, and sent Rhovanor back in the direction of Mirkwood. Now it was just her and the spider.

"_What is thisss? A tender little morsel, all for me?"_

"_Yeah, I kinda have a death wish!"_

"_Good!"_

The spider lunged at her, while Bainil just lightly stepped out of the way, not even concerned.

They kept going at it like that, the spider launching itself at Bainil while she only stepped out of the until her feet were on the edge of the river.

"_Come and get me, fat ass!"_

The spider hissed and lunged, while she stepped out of the way. It was too little too late for spider to realize he was gonna land in the river.

It made a satisfying _Splash!_ Into the water, and started to sink.

Bainil threw the looped rope around one of the spider's legs, and pulled. The rope tightened, and she pulled the spider to shore.

"_Do you think he drank enough water? He was defiantly screaming a bit, so he must have swallowed some."_

"_Yeah, I think so." _responded Rhovanor, who had walked back during the fight.

The spider was sound asleep, and he wasn't going to be waking up in a pretty long while.

Bainil picked up the spider, put the collar on him, and threw him behind the saddle. Once mounted on Rhovanor, she kept a hand on the spider to keep him from falling off.

"_I think I shall call him...Turgon."_

"_Fat? Really?_

"_It could also mean Thick."_

"_I think the King Elf will not be happy about this, not one bit. I can sense his hate of spiders."_

"_Well, this one won't know he is a mean spider that has to eat elves. He can be sweet little Turgon. My pet and friend. Also partly servant."_

"_Your evil, you know that?"_

"_Yeah."_

…...

My good God, I have been slacking! A LOT! I can't believe you guys are still as loyal as you are!

You love me! You really love me! *Ducks from flying object* Or maybe you don't love me.

Sanity: No, that was Insanity.

Insanity: Nu uh!

Me: YOUR ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!

Insanity: Sorry...

Heh, yeah. I have issues, to say the least.

Sanity: No kidding.

Me: Shut up.

I will be a lot slower with updates. Stupid Mrs. Powers and her stupid math homework. I really did jink myself...where was wood when you needed it?

Disclaimer:(Wow, I actually wasn't too lazy to put this up for once!) I do not own what you recognize as Tolkien's and I make no profit off this. Except the profit of love! *Hears cop sirens* Shit, they found me! Run, Jack, its the fuzz! *Runs away*

Words:673(It was originally 666 till I added this!)


	25. To The Shire

_Dear Bainil,_

_ While I know you have a hard time entertaining yourself, I wish you hadn't brought a memory washed spider into my palace. Many people are not happy. Especially me._

_I also have reports of a black dragon attacking some court ladies at the ball that was held some time ago. Do you have anything involved with the creature? If so, please do something about him. He has been spotted near dairy farms near the southern border. And cows are going missing from those areas._

_I also have to report finding a white mare near your room. Is this also of your doing?_

_Everyone, or almost everyone, here in Mirkwood enjoys your company. And you have made life very interesting, indeed. But I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to find some other place to live. The war has started great distrust for outsiders such as yourself._

_I wish I didn't have to do this, but as king of Mirkwood, I must do what I can to make my people feel safe. Sorry._

_Once more, I shall never forgive myself for this. When the war ends, I hope you will come back to Mirkwood._

_But you must go now. You have three days to pack and leave Mirkwood, after receiving this letter._

_-Thranduil, King of Mirkwood._

_P.s. Take your odd companions and pets with you. And you shall be given supplies for your travels. I shall think of you everyday, and miss your company ever second._

Bainil read over the letter once more. She was now on Rhovanor, with Haldir mounted on Eril. Behind them was Turgon, scuttling with packs on his back. Flying above them with some packs was Daechir.

It had took Bainil some time to find them all and get them ready, after receiving the letter.

"_Mistress Bainil, where are we going?" _asked Daechir. She might not be able to control him like Glawen, but she was still his Mistress.

"_I do not know. We shall have to wait and see how this all goes. But food and supplies shall not be that hard to come by. And I can easily 'acquire' money."_

Bainil didn't understand the getting kicked out thing, and it had been really sudden too. But Thranduil had seemed really upset when he watched her leave, and she swore she saw some court ladies smirking.

_Maybe I can go back to Rivendell? No, no. I can't go back there. Go to Lothlorien? Rohan? Maybe. Shire? TOTALLY!_

She decided not to tell Haldir that she wouldn't be going to Lothlorien with Haldir. She would leave and start her journey towards the Shire when they reached the borders.

He was wearing his old MarchWarden armor, and was watching Daechir fly. He didn't trust the dragon, despite it being sent by Glawen

"Where are we headed, Bainil?" asked Haldir.

"To Lothlorien. So you shall be with your people once more."

Haldir seemed to sit a bit straighter and glow a little brighter after hearing that.

And he probably thought she was going with him.

The poor elf.

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil was dreading the forest she could see in the distance. It didn't take them too long to get to Lothlorien.

"Ah, Bainil, I can't wait for you to meet my brothers! I think you three shall get along swimmingly!"

Bainil cringed, and set Rhovanor beside Eril so she could see his face. He looked to happy to be home.

"Um, yeah, about that. We are gonna have to part ways here. I'm going to the Shire, and I can't go to any more elven realms. They have no use for a tainted elfing like me. Ride Eril till you reach a patrol, then send her on her way. She'll find me."

Haldir looked shocked to say the least.

"What? I..i don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything. I put enough food in your pack to last you until you find a patrol. Theres also a blanket, extra arrows for your bow, and a tinderbox just in case. And a small medical kit."

Haldir looked defeated. He just shook his head, and nudged Eril a little closer to Rhovanor.

"I hope you can come and visit some time. I'll really miss you. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Then Haldir did something unexpected. He leaned over and kissed Bainil on the cheek.

Before Bainil could say a word, he spurred Eril into a run and disappeared through the thick foliage.

Rhovanor was looking back at her with wide eyes, Daechir had his jaw hanging open, and Turgon was laughing his ass off.

And all because of a stupid letter.

…...

My new goal for each chapter is about 700 words. I am going to be updating a lot less, and the chapter will be shorter. Sorry, I wish I could do more!

And...OMG I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Dear Lord, the only part I like is the Haldir kissing Bainil and after wards!

But...i soldiered though it, cause I needed to update so badly! I hope you guys don't hate it as much as me.

P.s. I had Thranduil kick Bainil out cause I was getting bored of Mirkwood. DEAL WITH IT! joking...joking...*Loses a follower* Shit!

Words:870


	26. Haldir's Brother

_This means thoughts_

"_This means silent languages."_

…...

It had been three days since leaving Haldir at Lothlorien. Three days since he kissed her.

Bainil didn't honestly know how to react, and she still didn't know how.

Turgon was still giggling every time he looked at her, and Daechir always had to snarl at the spider to get him to shut up.

Bainil didn't really know what to think of Daechir, either. He was usually quiet, except for when he was angry. He was an incredible fighter with unmatched speed and strength. But he also had quite the temper, which Turgon figured out early on. He was loyal enough and took orders pretty well, but there was nothing really to him.

Eril, on the other hand, was Daechir's opposite. She loved to talk to Bainil, and was always very calm. She was a swift horse and could go running for days without food and still be ready to fight orcs. She was a free spirit and had a hard time following orders properly.

Eril's other form, was a different person. Emethil was a beautiful elf woman, with flowing silver hair and cold mithril eyes. Bainil had seen her only once, and that was when they had been attacked by orcs. Emethil was a master of the bow and broadsword. Her strength was beyond ten men put together. But she only spoke when ordering Turgon or Daechir, and when she did, it was icy cold yet burnt like fire.

Emethil's armor was also a sight. It was blacker than a dark void, yet had veins of gold and silver running through it to make great patterns. Some of flowers, or animals, or even weapons. Her broadsword was iron lined with sharpen silver and the hilt made of gold. Her bow was obviously of Mirkwood make, with dark wood and green leather.

Turgon was just a black and gray spider with eight eyes. That was about it. Except he was big enough for Bainil to ride on if she so wished.

They had been traveling for a good while. The exact day, from Mirkwood to where they were now, was forgotten. She only knew it had been three days since...since the _kiss_!

_Oh dear Eru, help me now! Why am I so shaken up by one little peck on the cheek!?_

_Because it was Haldir who kissed you._ Said the logical side of her mind.

_Oh, shut up!_

_Can't. I am you. Your are me! WE WILL DOMINATE THE WORLD!_

_OK, I'm insane. Bye!_

_NO!_

Bainil blocked out the voice, and watched the people at the inn. Apparently, even the logical side of her mind was messed up.

Right now she was sitting in the Prancing Pony in Bree. The place smelled of spoiled ale and burnt bread, along with the smoke of the fire. Every one there was absolutely an eye gouging horror to look at. Except the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur. He wasn't handsome, but at least he didn't look like he was kin to an orc.

Bainil had a beer and a plate with cheese, bread, and pork in front of her. She also had a pipe in hand and was smoking some South Farthing Longbottom leaves. Little did the elves know, she was an avid smoker. She hadn't been able to smoke in Rivendell or Mirkwood, so she was going to take advantage of pipeweed now.

She was sitting in the booth next to the fire, wearing her hood over head head. The corner was dark and far from prying eyes*. It was perfect.

It was perfect, till an elf with blonde hair walked through the door. He had the gray armor of a MarchWarden, and had a mallorn bow strapped to his back. And his face was very much like Haldir's.

But it wasn't Haldir. No, it couldn't have been. His face was too young and he was far too lithe to be Haldir. He wasn't even as tall as Haldir. But he still did have a striking resemblance to the elf.

_This must be one of Haldir's brothers. Rumil? Orophin? I cannot tell. Whichever, why is he here Bree? Business? Or...me?_

Bainil decided to contact Eril and Rhovanor.

"_Rhovanor, hear my call."_

"_Yes?"_

"_One of Haldir's brothers are here. Why, I do not know. Sleep lightly, I might need to make a quick escape. I have had enough of damnable elves for a good year."_

"_Of course, I shall warn the others."_

Bainil watched as the elf ordered a bottle of wine and sat at the table in the middle of the room. Since he had his hood off, everyone knew he was an elf. And everyone was staring.

Bainil sighed. He was so going to be robbed. She could already see one sleazy little man eying his coin purse.

_Stupid little elf. He is totally not made for places like these._

Bainil pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket, and took a charcoal pencil from a waitress's pocket that was walking by.

She scribbled down a small message in Sindarin, despite her hate for the language. It read:

_Dear Brother of Haldir,_

_ If you are not more careful, your silly ass is going to be robbed. Wait five minutes after reading this, then go to room 12._

_P.s. Keep your hand on your coin purse while you wait. And burn this when you get up._

_ -A Friend of Haldir's._

She rose from her seat, the food and ale quickly forgotten, and headed for the stairs. She walked right past the elf, and carefully tossed the letter into the elf's lap. Before he could say anything, she disappeared up the stairs.

She walked into her rented room and looked around. There were two beds, a nightstand in between, a table, and a washbasin. That was it. Except for the window on the far side.

Her bags were next to one of the beds, and she had her combs and oils next to the washbasin. She wasn't too picky about her appearance, but she didn't want to look like an orc.

Bainil slipped off her boots and jumped onto the bed. It creaked and groaned with the sudden wait, but held. She looked to the ceiling and saw all the cracks. Then started to make with little pictures from them.

_Bunny...dragon...bunny getting eaten by a dragon...a maiden...OH DEAR LORD, NO!_

Bainil sat up, and tried to get rid of the thoughts. Her mind was evil sometimes.

She heard a hesitant knock on her door, and it opened slightly.

"Hello?" called a voice in Westron that was heavily accented with Sindarin.

"Come in! Come in, I mean no harm!" she called back in Sindarin,

The elf slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He took quick look around the room, then his eyes lock on Bainil.

"How did you know I am Haldir's brother?"

Bainil grinned and stood. She slowly walked over to him, until they were toe to toe.

"Because, you have the most striking resemblance. And...your both idiots around mortals!"

She slapped the elf upside the head, then spun on her heels and looked out the window.

"I...I...what did I do wrong?"

"First of all, you had your hood down. Keep your hood up, it hides your stupid shiny hair and your pointy ears.

"Second, your gear. Trade out fancy elven armor and weapons for more down grade stuff. I know my stuff is elvish, but it isn't top grade elvish. So, it blends in easier.

"And third, BLEND IN! And if you can't blend in, at least try to not be noticed! Don't sit in the middle of the room, buy the most plain and basic of food and drink, and rent the lowest value room. I'll give you points for picking a run down heap like this, but your still too obvious. Your gonna get your ass mugged if your not careful."

The elf looked sheepish and starred at his boots.

"But...wait, in your letter, you said "Dear Haldir's Brother." Why didn't you just write my name if I was just gonna burn the paper anyways?" he asked.

"Well...I...I don't know which one you are. I just know your one of Haldir's brothers, k?" she snapped.

The elf just grinned then sat down on the other bed.

"Well, since you don't know, I am Orophin. The middle child."

"Well then, I shall tell you my name. I am Bainil, eldest child."

"You have siblings?"

"I used to. Had one younger sister. She died in her sleep some time ago."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, me too."

Bainil plopped herself back on her bed, then looked to Orophin.

"You can stay in here if you want, as long as you don't get me caught by any bounty hunters or anything."

"Thank you."

…...

*Think of the corner Aragorn sat at in The Fellowship of The Ring.

I'm late, I know. But be happy I suddenly had an inspiration boost while playing Minecraft. So, yeah.

Words:1570

Thank you all who reviewed, you always make me smile and want to write more! But I have one I want to approach more directly.

TheParanoidGraveRobber: Thank you for telling me whats wrong with my writing. I wasn't offended at all and love that you took the time to tell me how to improve my story. But the thing is, I'm afraid once I start detailing, I'll over detail. I have a little habit of doing that. So...yeah... But i'll be careful so you can enjoy the story better!


	27. Caewil's A Bitch

Orophin was a gentle elf, not exactly made for the streets of Bree. They both stayed at the in for three more nights. She learnt a lot about Orophin and his family.

Haldir's father was killed by an orc raid, and only two years later, his mother faded from grief. Rumil had been born a year before the attack, so Haldir and Orophin had to raise their younger brother.

Haldir also took up his father's profession and rank as MarchWarden, while Orophin and Rumil were just normal Wardens.

She thought it quite sad.

_Poor Haldir, no father nor mother. And then had to raise two brothers. Hmm...i don't know why, but this sounds oddly familiar...where, where...?_

"Bainil, are you ready to head out?" Orophin interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Come on, to The Shire!"

Apparently, Orophin wanted to visit The Shire too. He said something about learning of all the people in Middle Earth or something?

Bainil was wearing her gear with a large cloak draped over her shoulders. She was on top of Rhovanor with Eril by her side, Turgon far a head, and Daechir somewhere above them and away from mortal view.

Orophin was mounted upon a dark, black horse with brown eyes. It was obviously an elvish bred horse, from its kinda slim figure that cried 'I'm faster than your horse!' but also had the muscles and size to be able to handle long distance travels. The muscles cried out 'And I can handle more distances than your horse, too!'

It would take them, oh say, six days to get from Bree to The Shire? Plenty of time to chat with Orophin and hear all of Haldir's mistakes as a kid. Yay!

()-()-()-()-()

Once they were a good distance away, Bainil turned to Orophin.

"So, Orophin, whats life like in Lothlorien?"

"It is...peaceful enough. As a civilian, anyways. When your on the borders, it feels as if there is never a moment's rest."

"Interesting. So, what is Haldir like at your home?"

"Well, he is very strict upon his soldiers, including me and my brother. But although he doesn't show it very much, he cares very deeply for all his men. And he is very protective of Rumil and I."

"Hmm. I have a question for you: Did he had any love interests back in Lothlorien?"

Orophin arched an eyebrow, but answered any way.

"No...well, now anyways. There was one elleth, he name was Caewil. She was a really beauty to look upon. Eyes like a shining pond on a clear summer's day, skin fairer than silk, and hair finer than woven gold. All desired her, but she only desired Haldir. Or so it seemed.

When they finally started courting, she became cruel and prideful. But Haldir never noticed, no, he only ever saw the good in her. Then, she learned of some of his secrets. She blackmailed him into staying with her, although he had already found the darkness in her heart. It stayed that way for three years, with Haldir suffering silently. All she wanted was Haldir's rank and money. And we didn't notice his suffering.

Finally, she demanded he marry her or else she would tell his secrets. It almost worked, until Galadriel invaded Caewil's and Haldir's minds. She found out and immediately put a stop to the wedding. Caewil was banished and Lady Galadriel extracted the information of Haldir's secrets from her memory.

But Caewil wasn't finished. She got pregnant, obviously from another elf or human, and claimed it to be Haldir's child and demanded money to help with the child. Although everyone knew it was not Haldir's child, he still payed to help.

Once the child was old enough to be taken away from his mother, for his name was Aenil and Caewil was an abusive mother, Aenil was brought to Lothlorien and is being raised by our aunt from our father's side. Since Caewil, Haldir has stayed away from all romantic relationships." finished Orophin.

Bainil's eyes were wide with shock, how could someone be so cruel!? Wait, her mother was the same. Alright, so _some_ people could be that cruel.

The rest of the trip was in silence, until they made camp.

"Um, Orophin?"

"Yes?"

"About Caewil, what happened to her after that?"

"No really knows after Aenil was taken away from her. Some say she killed herself, some say she was captured by orcs, and some say she used black magic and allowed herself to become someone new. No one knows."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

They made camp and let the animals rest. They were resting in a small forest like area. Daechir was in a tree above them, while Turgon was off trying to catch rabbits. Eril, Rhovanor, and Orophin's horse, Helvil, were all grazing nearby.

"Now, Lady Bainil-"

"Only Bainil, please. I am no lady."

"Alright, Bainil. Since you asked of my brother's interest, did you have or have any?"

"I had an interest once. Algus, was his name. A mortal. He was a bartender at a tavern close to my home. Blond hair, blue eyes, well toned. But later, I found out he was married. It ended...'badly',shall I say?"

"What kind of 'badly'?"

"The 'Wife finds her husband dead in their bed with a slit throat and a note to his chest that says "Cheater" on it' badly."

"Ah, I see."

Bainil sat by the newly started fire, and looked to stars.

"They are quite bright tonight. I love the stars."

"Yes, Elbereth's creations are amazing."

Bainil cringed at the name. She always kinda hated the Valar, mostly due to her mother. And Varda, Aka Elbereth, was her least favorite. But she did make some damn pretty stars.

"Yeah..Elbereth...whatever...good-night." she murmured. She could practically feel the questioning gaze on her back, but ignored it.

"Alright, good-night then."

…...

I am a complete ass.

I had you guys wait for so long! I'm so sorry! I just didn't have any inspiration at all! And school's being a pain...and speaking of school, I should be doing math homework instead of writing my story...

But anyways, I hope you guys can forgive. I promise, we will freak the fuck out of some hobbits in the next chapter!

Words:1035


	28. Author's Note: Not A Chapter!

Author's Note: This isn't a chapter. Sorry,

I just wanted to tell you guys that i am extremtly,superly, Holy SHIT!, SORRY!

I really have been wanting to update and stuff, but i just haven't been feeling it. And my computer has been really wonky lately and keeps crash almost immediatly upon starting.

And it won't even let me have five minutes to watch funny cat videos online!

I NEED MY KITTY FIX!

*Cough Cough* Sorry about that, just got a bit worked up and all..he he...Dear me, i need help...

But anywho~! Sorry about not updating and all, and saying now, i have NOT forgotten about the story!

I'm just happy i can get this update to you before my computer crashes! *Knocks on wood*

Just to be safe.

So, i love you all and thank you for being so patient with me and my incapibility to write properly!

Ta-Ta!

Love,

Loren1415,

The Elf Assasin...thing...whatever! Just look at my profile pic, you'll get it!


End file.
